


Las Cartas de Presbury

by inkfeathers



Series: El Verso de Amor [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Spanish Translation, World War I
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkfeathers/pseuds/inkfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes y John Watson luchan por sobrevivir la Gran Guerra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las Cartas de Presbury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Presbury Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11769) by Katie Forsythe. 



> Esta es una traducción al español de el fanfic The Presbury Letters, hecho por la maravillosa y talentosa Katie Forsythe o wordstrings, el cual pueden encontrar aquí: http://liquidfic.org/presbury.html . Esta historia forma parte de una serie conocida como El Verso del Amor. Esta es la penúltima entrega.
> 
> Katie, muchisimas gracias por tan hermosas historias. Eres una verdadera bendición para este fandom.

**Un refugio médico fuera de Guillemont. Septiembre, 1916.**

**  
**

Al principio, había sido lo suficientemente firme para no disponer de la ración de ron. Es una sustancia pasable, si bien llameante. Pero nunca le había encontrado el gusto. Y prefería caer en la noche, sobre mi catre de tejido duro, con mi cabeza despejada. Después de todo, nunca sabía cuándo volvería a despertar. La luz del sol o de las estrellas no hacía ninguna diferencia en cuanto a fatales escaramuzas, y los fusiles cotorreaban sin cesar. Más después de haber pasado un año, el campo a mi alrededor en ocasiones cambiando, pero la sangre siempre rezumando el mismo rojo espeso, me serví de ella.

Tenía una pequeña taza de hojalata sin asa, del tipo de las cuales podría ser utilizada en Londres por un bribón de St. Giles en un trío para esconder una moneda o una judía del incauto apostador. Y la puse al lado de mi codo, llena del tipo de licor que supongo beben los corsarios a grandes tragos en la mitad del Atlántico, cuando me senté a escribir al hombre que entraba con facilidad por la noche en mis sueños, alto y elegante en un sombrero negro y con las colas de sus fracs estéticamente cortadas.

Mi mesa estaba inestable, pues una pata estaba un poco corta. La apuntalé con una caja aplanada de proyectiles de artillería. Si me hubiera visto obligado a escribir cartas en la parte de atrás de un estuche de rifle, hubieran venido a mi memoria angustiosos recuerdos de Afganistán, y el acto habría tenido una fracción de tormento tras el puro placer. Pero aquí había bosques y no arena, y trincheras llenas de pura podredumbre en vez de huesos limpiamente enjalbegados, y yo tenía una mesa a juego con un taburete de tres patas. Y tenía un Lector, quien hacía mi vida digna de continuar. Tomando un sorbo de ron, levanté mi pluma.

_Ayer hice un pedacito de bien, del cual estuve agradecido, pues los hombres a quienes atiendo están lo suficientemente enfermos para ya haber perdido la esperanza de recibir herramientas de trinchera y botas mojadas, y de embestir en contra de extremidades a medio descomponer cuando salen a desenterrar alguna inmundicia al lado de sus miserables domicilios. Nosotros estamos, por supuesto, un poco distantes de esas pútridas pocilgas. Cuán lejos no me molesto en decir, pues pronto será removido de nuevo. Pero tuve una repentina avalancha de cinco pobres hombres, (el más joven no parecía de diecisiete) desgarrados en una incursión en la Tierra de Nadie por una colina rocosa que en tiempos de paz ningún hombre cuerdo desearía siquiera tener. No puedo evitar pensar que era simplemente una expedición de exploración o --- -------, quizá, pues de otra manera hubieran habido más de ellos. Dos han sufrido gravemente en manos de fusileros alemanes, pero creo que al final se repondrán. Otros dos, incluyendo al joven que mencioné, tenían quemaduras moderadas por una explosión de una infame sustancia química en un box barrage. Similar, creo yo, al queroseno, aunque mucha más viscosa._

_Pero la buena obra de la que hablo era un poco más peculiar que cauterizar sus heridas. El quinto era un hombre de casi cincuenta años con un pedazo de metralla en su abdomen, la cual removí con considerable atención, pues al principio pensé que había rozado su bazo, y estaba considerablemente preocupado por las posibilidades de hemorragia y shock tóxico. Pero todo salió bien, mi querido amigo, y cuando estaba a punto de terminar de suturarlo, me preguntó con aire atontado si tenía acceso a agua caliente._

_\--Por supuesto--le dije--, o sino yo debería dimitir de volver a intentar salvar a alguien, sin herramientas médicas limpias._

_\--Bueno, entonces le diré cómo son las cosas--me dijo. Era un tipo atezado, Holmes, con un bigote enmarañado y un aire de los astilleros, como si hubiera sido un trabajador de bodega o un estibador en tiempos mejores--. El maldito búnker en el que estábamos después de salir a espiar está ---- -- ----- y pululando Jerrys, pero que me lleve el diablo si no habían casas donde refugiarnos en nuestro camino a que nos dieran nuestras armas. No quedaba un alma, claro, hubieran muerto de hambre, pero encontré dos cosas después de buscar bien, una era un regalo y otra un jodido milagro: una lata de té de hojas de primera clase, genuina y bien cortada, y el collar de oro de una mujer escondido en el barro debajo de mis pies. No fue un saqueo, lo juro por Dios. Mi esposa, doctor, no tiene donde caerse muerta desde que me fui, así que esto es lo que le propongo: usted parece un tipo decente. Envíe esa cadena a mi esposa Bethnel Green y usted se queda con el té. Tómelo a su salud._

_No necesito decir que accedí a mandar su correo. Rechacé el té al principio, pero llegamos a un acuerdo y lo compartimos. Tenía razón, era de una clase muy superior a las salobres bebidas que generalmente puedo conseguir._

Me detuve, meditando mientras arrastraba la puntera de mi bota sobre el suelo.

Holmes sabe que, en lo que concierne a contar historias, soy un mentiroso sin medidas. Soy un mentiroso de una manera tan espectacular que estoy agradecido de haber perdido el diario que guardaba durante la última guerra, pues temo llegar a considerar sus contenidos como verdaderos. Soy tal tejedor de falsedades, que incluso el mismísimo Holmes apenas reconoce algunos de los casos en los que ha aparecido. Atravesando la revista The Strand como un caballero en pantalones a rayas. Él sabe que soy uno de los más grandes mentirosos del mundo. Sólo con mi pluma, y no con mis labios. No obstante, el hombre sabe.

Así que cuando partí a la Guerra y él quedó dirigiendo trabajos de inteligencia en Londres, la noche antes de esa terrible despedida en la plataforma del tren, se había apoyado en su codo, había cubierto mi cuello desnudo debajo de él con su otra mano, me había mirado directo a los ojos, y había dado una de sus inequívocas órdenes.

\--No me mientas--había dicho--, jura que no lo harás.

No puedo evitar hacerle caso cuando pronuncia tales mandatos. Así que le digo la verdad.

¿Pero qué le puedo decir? En ocasiones me desconcierta. Tomé otro sorbo de la fuerte bebida y sentí como quemaba mi garganta. Un perturbante ruido sordo sonó a kilómetros de distancia en algún lugar del bosque. No le puedo escribir la verdad más importante de todas: que lo amo, y que la vida sin él es un infierno. No le puedo escribir una verdad menos importante: que la vida aquí sería un infierno incluso al margen de su terrible ausencia. Así que debo escribir verdades cuidadosas.

Y hace poco, le he empezado a contar otras historias. Historias que no toman lugar en Francia. Historias sobre Inglaterra, y sobre el hombre que amo. Habían sido pequeñas anécdotas hasta finales de 1916, pero un día, empecé a escribirle uno de nuestros casos reales, alterado con un poco de humor negro, y lo que es evidentemente absurdo.

_Si permanezco ocioso en un sentido literario durante toda esta Guerra, creo que me volveré absolutamente loco. Y cuando regrese, los editores de the Strand querrán volúmenes de publicaciones sobre usted. ¿Donde empezaré entonces? ¿Habré de escribir sobre su caso favorito?_

_“El Sr.Sherlock Holmes siempre fue de la opinión de que debería publicar los hechos conectados con el profesor Presbury aunque fuera para disipar, de una vez por todas, los desagradables rumores que hace veinte años agitaron la universidad y que se hicieron eco en las cultas sociedades londinenses.”_

_Al menos le he hecho reir, espero. Y lo puedo hacer, ¿sabe? Puede que esté exhausto, y puede que mis pies estén perpetuamente ampollados. Sin embargo, aún puedo registrar esa ridícula parodia de misterio. Por ahora terminaré este reporte con este mero indicio de una introducción, de tal manera que no pueda saber si mi amenaza de escribir una versión alternativa (una en la que usted apoya con entusiasmo el que la relate, por ejemplo) es real._

_Si descubre que definitivamente no puede convencer a su hermano de probar cualquier otro restaurante además del Ristorante di Trevori, al menos tenga por seguro que yo le acompañaré al Marcini’s la misma tarde de mi regreso. Si descubrimos que para entonces han quitado el agnoletti del menú, o no podemos encontrar los mismos místicos ingredientes, habremos de lamentarnos por un tiempo breve y luego apresurarnos hacia Florencia. Y no habremos de dejar Florencia. No hasta que extrañemos Sussex, y queramos una buena rebanada de pan inglés rociado de miel sacada directo del panal._

_La noción me ha dado la suficiente hambre para terminar esta carta en una nota culinaria. Un error que, le prometo, no habré de cometer de nuevo. Pues la carne enlatada ha llegado a simbolizar al mismísimo Inferno para su humilde servidor. Extraño la comida cocinada por más motivos que el sólo comerla. Extraño mucho más que eso._

_Siempre suyo,_

_John Watson_

**Londres, Pall Mall. Diciembre, 1916.**

**  
**

Era una guerra calculada contra mi propia mente. Mi mente era el más amargo de mis enemigos. Mi inmensamente imaginativa, tácticamente brillante, siempre práctica mente. Si hubiera sido capaz de intercambiar mi cerebro por el de una imbécil muchachita de fábrica, durante los cuatro años que Watson estuvo en Francia, así lo hubiera hecho. Lo hubiera cambiado por el de una vaca de Dorset en seguida. Si hubiera podido caer enteramente en estado de coma, eso hubiera elegido. Salvo que entonces no estaría trabajando, cada momento de vigilia, en terminar la Guerra rápidamente.

Y por Dios, cuán desesperadamente necesitaba terminar esa puñetera Guerra.

Al principio, podía ver todo. Demasiado. Y ahí estaba la información, toda a mi disposición en el escritorio de mi hermano. Armas. Movimientos de tropas. Armamento químico. Gas mostaza. Cielo santo, me arrastraba y descuartizaba diariamente. Al principio, cuando era menos estricto conmigo mismo y me permitía bandadas de deducciones vívidamente representadas, cualquier cosa podía desviar mi corazón a un pánico ciego. Vislumbraba un telegrama en conjunto con un listado codificado, una declaración de carga, una serie de números, un mapa en el escritorio de roble de mi hermano y casi me enviaba a mi mismo al hospital. Sabía en general, dentro de treinta millas, quizá, dónde estaba mi amigo en cualquier momento dado. Mi hermano se encargó de ello. Pero de acuerdo a esos aparentemente inofensivos papeles en 1914, estaría muerto. Las probabilidades daban para una simple herida de bala, pero escombros explosivos también eran posibles.

Levantado la mirada de los descuidados garabatos en su diario de guerra, Mycroft me frunció el ceño a través de toda la extensión de su oficina.

\--Para ya.

No respondí.

\--Sherlock--dijo con claridad--, he visto lo que has visto, pero tú no has visto todo lo que yo he visto. Además, yo no me permito verlo. Detén tu ojo mental, y ahora mismo.

\--¿Cómo puedo evitar verlo? Siempre lo he visto. Toda mi vida--contesté abatido, recostándome sobre sus estantes de libros y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

\--Bueno, pues ya has terminado con eso--ordenó mi hermano, organizando papeles--, esto no se trata de observar las huellas de carruajes en nuestro vado y predecir los eventos de las siguientes seis horas palabra por palabra. Puedo permitirte saber cosas, emplear tu inagotable energía a nuestro favor, pero no puedo permitirte verlas. ¿Comprendes? Si tengo que hacerlo, yo mismo habré de reeducar tu mente. Eres Sherlock Holmes, no la Casandra del mito antiguo. Hemos de desentrañar la labor de sesenta años.

\--No puedo. Mi mente no funciona así--susurré desconsolado.

\--Va a tener que hacerlo--Levantándose, mi hermano se me acercó y puso una mano sobre mi hombro. La dejó ahí hasta que le devolví la mirada, observando mis propios ojos en una enorme cara hundida de sesenta y siete años.

\--No debió haberlo hecho--dije, apretando la mandíbula. Fue la única vez que lo dije. La única.

\--No, pero así lo hizo--dijo Mycroft en voz baja--, sé lógico. No vas a tenerlo de vuelta durante un periodo de meses o tal vez incluso de años. De modo que estás expuesto exactamente a dos opciones. O te quedas como estás y ves cuánto puedes vivir así antes de hacerte pedazos --yo le doy tres meses, y si la guerra se pone peor tan rápido como creo, no más de dos y medio--O dejas de ver cosas. Piénsalas en compendio, pues te necesito, pero no las veas, petit frère. Deja de verlas, por favor. Hazlo por mi.

\--Está bien--jadeé. No había estado consciente de lo superficial de mi respiración, pues lo veía fallecer una y otra vez en una lluvia de sangre y fuego cruzado. En el momento en que accedí, mi hermano se deslizó de nuevo en su acostumbrada y distante apatía.

\--Buen hombre--dijo distraídamente, regresando a su escritorio.

\--No puedo hacerlo solo--añadí en un impulso.

\--Por supuesto que no. He mandado personal a tu hotel. Te quedarás conmigo en Pall Mall por el tiempo que esto perdure.

En la mayoría de las circunstancias, al menos hubiera hecho un espectáculo de estar indignado. Y de hecho lo intenté. Pero me encontraba dolorosamente agradecido. Agradecido con mi hermano por conocerme más de lo que yo mismo me conocía, pero incluso más agradecido de que no se hubiera molestado en preguntarme. Podría haberme rehusado. Podría haber perdido la cabeza por completo.

\--Tú no soportas vivir con otras personas--observé en cambio.

\--No era contigo con quien no podía vivir hace tantos años--contrarrestó él con aire impaciente--, puedo vivir contigo, te lo aseguro. Al fin y al cabo, estoy a punto de hacerlo. Con tal que no destruyas mi libreria o hurtes mi polvo dental o arruines mis cortinas con humo de tabaco, simplemente habré de agradecer mi suerte y servir a mi país al mantenerte en mi casa. Verás, yo no soy menos patriota que tú. Y no necesito preocuparme ahora de que invitarás a ruborosos degenerados a mi cuarto de huéspedes. Qué bendición será esa.

Cuando me quedé en silencio, y dolido, su cabeza se volvió hacia mí, tan rápida como la mía.

\--No vamos a pasarnos, cuantos años pruebe durar este conflicto, pretendiendo que el Dr. Watson no existe, ¿o sí?--preguntó con severidad.

Negué con la cabeza.

\--Dí su nombre, entonces.

No estaba siendo cruel. Lo sabía incluso entonces. Pero se sentía como crueldad, aun cuando era la orden más caritativa que se pudiera concebir. Mycroft aguardó a que hiciera un milagro tranquilamente, simplemente esperando lo imposible de mí, sus ojos reluciendo como filos de cuchilla dentro de bolsas de piel.

\--Watson existe. Y en Francia. Y nosotros los Holmes haremos lo mejor que podemos--respondí, con cada trozo de valentía que pude recoger.

\--¿Sabes? Hay días en los que te admiro--mi hermano dijo con una sonrisa--, procuremos no hacerlos tan escasos, ¿te parece?

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hicimos.

Para el momento en que recibí la primera de las que luego llegaría a conocer como las Cartas de Presbury, ya era muy, muy bueno en saber cosas sin visualizarlas. Por ejemplo, podía romper un mensaje codificado alemán sin terminar contemplando trinchera tras trinchera de hombres pudriéndose con gusanos manando de sus bolsillos, aunque sabía que ese sería el resultado seguro de la nueva información. Podía mirar un mapa, un mapa muy detallado, y mirar el diario de citas de mi hermano en su escritorio (al lado de mi escritorio, el cual estaba mucho, mucho menos organizado) y aunque sabía que habría una escasez de agua, no veía hombres tomando inmunda escorrentía de trinchera y muriendo enseguida de disentería, aunque sin duda eso fue exactamente lo que pasó. Por el tiempo de la primera de las Cartas de Presbury, en 1916, podía explicarle a un cuarto lleno de hombres los efectos exactos que un nuevo desarrollo en gas químico tendrían en una persona, cuánto tomarían en despejarse, a cuánta distancia podía ser disparado, y no escuchar gritos el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo.

Cuando llegamos a casa esa noche, por una vez compartimos un coche. Afuera había estrellas, y una luna brumosa delante de ellas. Mi hermano y yo dividiríamos nuestros pasajes en coche si fuera provechoso, pero no lo es: Mycroft a menudo entra tambaleando a la madrugada, el tiempo del día en el que se sienta otra vez tras su escritorio y su teléfono a las nueve. Y yo paso la noche a menudo en Whitehall escribiendo las últimas notas de un estudio ya completado sobre bombardeo aéreo, en vez de irme a casa y terminarlas en la mañana.

El único tic en mi cerebro que absolutamente no puedo apagar, por más que me mato intentando, es que si alguna vez yo llegara a retrasar siquiera un instante de desenmarañar informes de inteligencia, la muerte de John Watson estará postrada a mis pies. Esto no ha de pasar, estadísticamente. Pero si distiendo por un milisegundo, así será. Lo sé.

\--¿Dónde demonios están mis llaves?-- murmuré, buscando en mis bolsillos.

Un sobre me distrajo.

Mycroft y yo recibimos una gran cantidad de correo. La mayoría es correo del exterior, algunos son lastimosas peticiones solicitando que encuentre lo que yo solía llamar “casos de lápices perdidos,” como si tuviera tiempo de sobra para acertijos intelectuales cuando estoy ocupado terminando una Guerra, quizás la Guerra. Algunos son notas de nuestros distantes conocidos preguntando cuándo exactamente terminaremos dicha Guerra.

El resto son cartas de Watson.

Se sienten bastante ordinarias. No muy delgadas, y tampoco son más ricas en peso o en fibra. Son verdaderamente comunes. Pero están selladas peculiarmente, y tienen un olor militar, con sellos y marcas de censura. Me mantienen tenso y viviendo de cuatro horas de sueño por noche, como una marioneta. Es por eso que nunca doy ningún indicio de acabar de recibir una.

Nos apresuramos arriba y prendimos el gas. Después de dejar el correo en la mesa, pasé hacia el pequeño aparador de Mycroft, justo a la derecha de su noble chimenea, y vertí dos buenos whiskys. Eso es lo que hago. Si es inusual y un poco perturbador para mi hermano el alojarme en su casa, al menos puedo formar hábitos. A él los hábitos le gustan tremendamente. Sin embargo, formar hábitos es terriblemente doloroso para mi. Así que pretendo formarlos, por su bien. 

Le entregué su bebida y él la tomó, cayendo en su sillón de terciopelo y color crema con un pequeño jadeo de alivio. Eso le trajo una sonrisa a mi rostro, la cual escondí en mi vaso. 

\--¿No la vas a leer?--preguntó, con sus mordaces ojos plateados plácidamente cerrados. 

Me devolví a mi mesa y busqué mi carta y la leí. En cierto punto, debí haberme movido atípicamente. Mycroft no dijo nada. Pero abrió sus ojos, y luego los cerró una vez más. 

\--¿Cuál es el problema?--preguntó un poco después, tras haber vaciado su vaso de licor y parado para alistarse a dormir. 

\--Nada--murmuré--, sólo está contando historias. 

\--¿Y eso te inquieta? 

\--No. Y sí. 

\-- _Petit frère_ , estoy fascinado por la naturaleza del teatro, y hay mucho de lo dramático en tu compañero de años, pero--al menos que te vuelvas más específico--habré de desearte buenas noches. 

\--¿Cuándo cuentas historias?--repliqué con algo de aspereza. 

Mycroft se enderezó, y luego se hundió de nuevo en su postura normal. Traía una levita gris paloma sobre un chaleco negro, y sacó su reloj para ver la hora. No estaba siendo grosero, tan sólo siendo él mismo. Mi hermano cerró con brusquedad el aparato nuevamente y asintió hacia mí con la cabeza. No tengo la razón a menudo en presencia de Mycroft. Pero cuando la tengo, él lo reconoce con una galantería que intentaré imitar hasta el día en que me muera. 

\--¿Qué habrás de hacer con el conocimiento de que la verdad es muy oscura para escribirla? 

Consideré. --Si fuera una prímula sonrosada, habría de tragármelo todo entero. 

\--Bueno, pues ahí tienes tu respuesta--dijo con una sonrisa lúgubre de camino a su dormitorio--, tú eres una boca de dragón. **(1)**

Le hice una seña perezosa de despedida. Luego pasé a mi escritorio y agarré un lapicero con un buen plumín, y busqué por aquí y por allá por algún papel de escribir. Estirando mis brazos, ya que ya había escrito volúmenes de publicaciones ese día, saqué una hoja. 

_Mi querido Watson:_

Le conté varias historias sobre bufonadas en Whitehall, las cuales eran completamente verdaderas, pero no delicadas. Mayormente detalles con respecto a la chica que archiva, quien había llegado al punto de perfumar sus memos esa semana. Soy lo suficientemente viejo como para ser su padre, pero lo suficientemente invertido como para nunca en mi vida haberla siquiera ojeado con anhelo lujurioso, así que, en realidad, no lo suficientemente viejo para ser su padre, pues engendrar descendencia (por lo que he escuchado) empieza con la copulación. Nunca soñaría con darle celos a Watson. Pero él sabe que físicamente no puedo ser tentado por su índole, y, por alguna razón, el que yo esté irritado le divierte.

Luego me torné un poco más valiente. 

_Si insiste en contarme la historia del Profesor Presbury, (la cual conozco bastante bien y ruego se abstenga de hacerlo) ¿pretende insinuar que ningún otro asunto le da gravedad suficiente a su lapicero como para descender en la página? Yo sé sobre monos, y sobre lo que unas drogas que alteran la mente pueden hacerle a un ridículo hombre viejo, se lo prometo. Si ha de insistir, meramente estipulo: haga que lo valga, mi querido compañero. Si me ha de contar una historia que ya conozco, pido me permita aprender algo nuevo de ella. Usted me puede enganchar como ningún otro, pero deseo saber lo que ve y lo que piensa. No lo que vió y lo que pensó. Nada de esto es igual a cualquier otra circunstancia. Ni siquiera a cuando yo estaba en América, creo. Cuando estaba en América estaba intentado impedir la caída de una avalancha. Ahora sólo intento sacarnos del escombro._

_Mi hermano se ha ido a la cama por fin, y debo seguir su ejemplo. Mi trabajo el día de mañana es sensible y delicado y un poco consumidor cuando se trata de alguien más lerdo que Mycroft (es decir, todos en Inglaterra). Sabe usted, incluso estoy debatiéndome entre enviar estos apuntes tan rápido como pueda, para así poder recibir más noticias, o aplazarlos para así contarle lo que ocurra a continuación. No es el problema más espinoso con el que me haya embrollado, pero es uno un tanto atroz. Creo que usted entiende lo que quiero decir._

_Hay ramas de Navidad en las puertas, y un modesto espectáculo de espíritu navideño en la calle Regent, aunque las luces están un poco tenues comparadas con las de otros años. ¿Preferiría usted que pase la temporada en mi usual aborrecimiento de todas lo que son nociones decorativas, o que atormente a mi hermano con la repentina aparición de ellas en su domicilio? Mi preferencia inmediata es retener mi afabilidad, aunque sólo sea por práctica habitual. Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme qué pasaría si él entrara a un apartamento envuelto completamente en muérdago. Se lo dejo a usted, mi querido amigo: ramas de acebo sobre su manto de chimenea o una estatua de cupido en su escritorio, o que yo permanezca majestuoso y urbano._

_Su servidor,_

_Sherlock Holmes_

Era injusto decirle que deseaba nuevas y no viejas historias, quizá. Pensé sobre la cuestión mientras guardaba el papel en el sobre. Pero él había sido quien se había ido, en esta ocasión. Y yo lo conocía, y no me convertiría en una versión modificada de mi mismo. No en la mitad de una guerra. No cuando él estaba en los campos de cosecha de la Muerte. No cuando era a propósito. 

Él era el que se había ido esta vez, después de todo. 

Yo he dejado dos veces a John Watson. La primera vez fue para salvar su vida. La segunda vez fue para servir a mi país. Detesté cada instante de ambas. Watson me había dejado por otra razón. 

No sabía muy bien cual era. Tenía algo que ver con honor verdadero y valentía y autosacrificio. Tenía algo que ver con recuperar un poco del alegre joven que había dejado en el desierto, o quizás averiguar si ese hombre aún existía, blanqueado por el sol, pero aún intacto y dispuesto a todo. Tenía algo que ver con mandar a casa a otros alegres jóvenes, ya fuera intactos o en pedazos. Y también, no tenía nada que ver con eso. 

Eché una mirada sobre la hilera de perfectas revistas de la Strand encima del estante de libros de mi hermano y suspiré. 

Quizá él mismo no sabía. 

Porque para ese entonces había entrenado bien a mi mente, no me pregunté esa noche si yo mismo estaría mejor permaneciendo en la ignorancia.

  


**Un refugio médico fuera de Guillemont. Marzo, 1917.**

**  
**

Leí la preciada carta dos veces de principio a fin, antes de plegarla cuidadosamente y ponerla dentro de una billetera de cuero que mantenía al pie de mi cama con mi revólver y mis papeles. 

El aire estaba cruelmente frío, pero el viento soplaba en una dirección bendita y milagrosamente limpia. Yo encuentro el frío más fácil de tolerar que el calor, de todas formas. Y entonces, saliendo de mi tienda para mirar los fuegos artificiales (o así los llamaba yo) esa noche, mi mente estaba lúcida aunque cansada, y estaba muy agradecido de ello. 

Sabía que Sherlock Holmes tenía razón. Tenía razón en desear de mí la verdad, y razón en temer que nos distanciáramos de algún modo. Ninguna otra cosa lo había logrado, pero mi amigo tendría que ser más que humano para no temer que la Guerra acabaría con lo que todas las otras guerras no habían logrado acabar. 

Y mi amigo es muy, muy humano. En mi opinión, el mejor ejemplo que hay de la especie. 

Esa noche, con el ron al lado de mi codo y mi lapicero en mi mano, staccatos de proyectiles disparando a la distancia, hice lo mejor que pude. Él quería la verdad, y yo quería servirlo, lo cual siempre había sido mi mayor gozo y privilegio, y, a veces, Holmes sabe lo que necesita mejor de lo que yo lo sé. A mí me parecía una mala idea, personalmente. Pero hice lo que pude a pesar de eso. 

_Cada día me fatigo más tratando de mantenerme al día con la marea de hombres pasando a través de nuestra humilde guarnición. Veo a los refuerzos pasándonos, con destino a las trincheras --- o ------- a veces, para estar seguro, ---- - ---- - -------- -- --- ---. Y regresan de la misma manera, Holmes, siempre la misma ruta ahora que estamos bien situados. Regresan hechos eco. Es peor que Afganistán, peor por mucho a cualquier otra cosa que haya visto. En Afganistán, estábamos plagados de pesadillas sobre salvajismo bruto, sobre ghazis drenando lentamente nuestra sangre a través de heridas intestinales. Yo maté uno, una vez. ¿Ya se lo había contado? Estaba cautivo, y logró apoderarse de un cuchillo por medio de la absoluta falta de cuidado de un soldado muriendo de sed, y estaba cortándole la garganta a un compañero llamado Collishan, cuando le disparé en el ojo. Nunca se lo había contado. Seguro usted ya lo había adivinado._

_Aquí ellos temen pudrirse hasta la muerte mientras aún viven._

_Yo estaba en una trinchera hace menos de dos meses. Perdóneme por no contárselo, o de lo contrario añádalo a la lista de agravios sin resolver. Hubo una epidemia de tifus, y querían que sugiriera mejoras mientras transportaban los enfermos._

_No puedo explicarlo. Una alcantarilla de Londres dejada a pudrir, sin las ratas necesarias para comer los desperdicios. Agua de dos pies de profundidad en algunos lugares. En otros estrechos no podía siquiera llamarse agua, Holmes. Ni después de cincuenta precipitaciones, ni si la tocaba Cristo, ni en un milenio, ni si se la purificaba mil veces._

_\--Tenga cuidado con ese alambre, señor--dijo mi guía amablemente, y lo tuve._

_\--¿Cuánto camino nos queda?--pregunté, pues ya tenía suficientes sugerencias imposibles de salubridad como para llenar un almanaque, y ninguna de ellas podría ser jamás introducida. Tenemos vendajes de batalla por montones, pero eso no impide que nuestros muchachos vivan en pantanos privados. Y yo tenía hombres enfermos que atender. Muchos, muchos hombres enfermos, y cada momento contaba, pues muchos de ellos no pasarían la noche. Quería estar ahí. Si me esforzaba lo suficiente, pensé, podría salvar dos. Dos era mi meta. Era una muy alta, mi buen hombre._

_\--Justo pasando la división del Fritz, Doctor--replicó él--, luego nos volveremos._

_Le pedí, por supuesto, que explicara. Nos habíamos apoderado de la trinchera en --- ---, del alemán ------, y la utilizamos a nuestro beneficio. Uno de los soldados que el Hun había enterrado el año pasado parecía tener un brazo esquelético colgado dentro de la trinchera. Un punto de referencia._

_Cuando por fin nos volvimos, ví algo que no había visto antes: Una corona trenzada de Navidad, puesta sobre un pequeño saliente de roca. Hay bayas venenosas por todo este bosque, y en el aro habían puñados enteros. No puedo evitar pensar en ellas. Pienso en ellas muy a menudo, Holmes, y le puedo asegurar que pensar en su hermano entrando sin previo aviso a un bosque de acebo dentro de su propia casa, no fue menos placentero._

_Para el momento que esto finalmente le llegue, por supuesto, incluso si hubiera de volar a sus manos para la hora del té, usted ya no estará pensando en Navidad. Maldito sea este retraso, me saca de quicio._

_Pero estoy bien, mi querido amigo. Eso se lo prometo._

_Sé que usted me puede decir aún menos de sus propios asuntos. Si mis cartas se extraviaran, alguien se enteraría de que un ejército miserable está perdiendo rápidamente sus miserables vidas, cerca de un miserable bosque igual a cualquier otro bosque. Pero si sus cartas se extraviaran… Usted es único. Lo supe desde el momento en que lo ví. Sé que usted está luchando más duro de lo que yo, mi buen hombre. Yo soy el que tiene suerte. Lo sé todos los días._

_Debo seguir contándole sobre el dilema simiesco del Profesor Presbury. Puedo ver su ojo dando un respingo con el sólo hecho de que lo mencione de nuevo. Pero, de una manera egoísta, pensar en eso me hace sonreír, cosa por la cual sé que usted no me resentiría. Y yo a la vez puedo y he de hacer que el reporte valga la pena. Eso se lo puedo jurar._

_Sin embargo, si usted quiere que lo haga pertinente, tras reflexionar me doy cuenta que me he decidido por el caso equivocado. Eso fue algo típicamente tonto de mi parte. Después de todo, siempre he hecho lo que ha estado a mi alcance, mi querido compañero, para dar a conocer cuán profundamente ha llegado usted a fiarse de mi presencia. Y ahora me he llevado mi presencia lejos._

_¿Ya me ha perdonado? Usted nunca dijo que lo había hecho. Pero yo nunca pregunté._

_¿Habré de hacer trivial mi primera aparición a su lado? ¿Lo hará eso reír? Yo puedo hacerle reír, lo sé, ¿pero lo he podido hacer desde que este conflicto de inspiración infernal empezó? No sé si creo a alguien capaz de reír por mucho tiempo más. Pero aquí, haré un valiente intento:_

_“Las relaciones entre nosotros en esos últimos días eran peculiares. Era un hombre de hábitos, limitados y concentrados hábitos, y yo me volví uno de ellos. Como una costumbre, yo era como el violín, el tabaco fuerte de hebra, la vieja pipa ennegrecida, los volúmenes de índices, y otros menos disculpables quizá. Cuando se trataba de un caso de trabajo activo y se requería de un camarada en cuyo temple podía él fiarse, mi papel saltaba a la vista. Pero aparte de esto yo tenía otros usos. Yo era una piedra de afilar para su mente. Yo lo estimulaba. Le gustaba pensar en voz alta en mi presencia. Sus comentarios difícilmente se podría decir que eran dirigidos hacia mí, (muchos de ellos podrían igual de adecuadamente haber sido dirigidos al marco de su cama) no obstante, habiendo formado el hábito, se había vuelto útil de alguna manera el que le registrara e interrumpiera. Si lo irritaba por una cierta lentitud metódica en mi mentalidad, esa irritación sólo servía para que sus llamaradas de intuición y sus impresiones estallasen con mayor viveza y rapidez. Tal era mi humilde rol en nuestra alianza.”_

_Ahí está, ya verá, sólo una de las anteriores oraciones es completamente cierta. Identifíquela para mí, si es tan amable. Está bastante enterrada en las profundidades, pero creo que usted la descubrirá. Y una referencia a una cama, además._

_Siempre suyo,_

_John Watson_

**Londres, Whitehall. Junio, 1917.**

Inclinando mi cabeza hacía un lado, sentado en el escritorio colocado en ángulo recto con el de mi hermano, solté una risita silenciosa por la carta en mis dedos. 

\--¿Sí?--mi hermano inquirió, arrastrando las palabras. 

\--No es el tipo de chiste que apreciarías, hermano mío--sonreí. 

Mycroft tiene una ventana muy alta detrás de su escritorio, casi ocho pies, con cortinas marrones y aunque se ha planteado como un asunto de seguridad que todo el Gobierno británico y el hermano del Gobierno británico no han de ser expuestos, hemos burlado esa cautela hasta la vergüenza. Aquella tarde, el sol resplandecía a través de esa cortina. Iluminaba de una manera muy alegre los documentos que oscurecían nuestros espacios de trabajo.

Y aunque no me gustaba escuchar sobre trincheras, no cuando Watson las estaba viendo de primera mano, oh, cuán agradecido estaba por un relato honesto. Honestidad con creces. Honestidad, incluso en Afganistán hace mucho tiempo. Y en la mitad de una ridícula farsa sobre marcos de cama. Nosotros siempre habíamos tenido una afinidad un poco indecorosa por los marcos de cama. 

Haciendo caso omiso a lo que estaba haciendo antes, pues la carta había sido entregada por correo del mediodía y yo acababa de terminarla, busqué papel y mi pluma.

_Mi querido Watson:_

_Usted sí que me estimula. Y por lo tanto me ha hecho reír, y con entusiasmo, además._

_No le puedo contar sobre mis haceres diarios, ese es un triste hecho. Pero le puedo contar que las instalaciones de baño de mi hermano no tienen paralelo en Gran Bretaña. Cada dos días se pasa una hora envuelto en nubes de vapor, con las toallas más exquisitas esperando por él, toallas las cuales ponen en vergüenza mi provisión en Sussex, a pesar de mi (muy bien documentada) veneración por la higiene. Éstas de las que hablo son el vellocino de oro comparado con una piel cruda de mula, unida todavía a la mula. Él aparentemente manda a encargar unas nuevas desde Egipto cada dos años. Durante todo este tiempo, había supuesto que usted y yo vivíamos bien. No es así, mi querido compañero. Sin duda usted no quiere escuchar esto en el frente de batalla, Watson, pero nosotros vivimos muy mal. Mi hermano me ha enseñado cómo se deben ver las pequeñas fortunas. Se ven como milagros de fontanería moderna. Cuando usted regrese a Londres, corregiré mi error original. En Sussex, es decir._

_Ví una fotografía de una trinchera ayer. Era de Bélgica, al lado de lo que parecía haber sido un camino de caballos en otro tiempo. Había un fusilero asomando la mirada, tratando de parecer deliberadamente valiente, pero luciendo bastante inexpresivo. Una fotografía no es nada comparado con la verdadera escena, lo sé, pero usted siempre le ha dado a mi imaginación su debido crédito. Esa trinchera parecía creación de Dante. No es un lugar para hombres viejos. O, a decir verdad, para hombres que se sienten de cuarenta y resultan estar equivocados. Gracias al cielo usted no es ninguno de esos, sino un doctor de gran habilidad y fortaleza._

Mordí mi pluma, reflexionando sobre lo que estaba a punto de escribir. Luego reflexioné sobre reflexionarlo, y escribí el código con toda claridad. 

_¿Se acuerda de la nota sobre el guardabosques Hudson? ¿La que me mostró Trevor? Decía que yo desafortunadamente no le demostraba que amo las aves con tanta extraña locura._ **(2)**

\--Tienes la cara iluminada de una manera muy poco natural para un hombre de tu avanzada edad. De vuelta al general Yudenich, mi querido muchacho. 

Suspirando, obedecí. Pero mantuve su carta abierta, en mi escritorio, al lado de una gran pila del tedioso cirílico.

Mycroft tuvo el suficiente tacto para no mencionarlo.

  


**Un refugio médico en el bosque cerca de Leuze. Principios de Agosto, 1917.**

**  
**

Estaba lavándome las manos esa noche, cuando un camarada médico quien poseía el afortunado nombre de Franklin Bliss se acercó a mi lado, igual de cubierto en líquidos humanos. 

Era una noche apacible, perfecta para una merienda y para viajar en tren y, --como iba el mundo en 1917--para matanza desenfrenada. El tazón frente a mí ya estaba rojo, pero lo moví a un lado y le dí al hombre un poco de espacio, pues Bliss es un médico de primera clase y ambos estábamos siendo necesitados de vuelta en las filas de hombres gimientes. 

\--Mis manos solían verse justo así, en una víspera de verano, cuando era niño--dijo, guiñándome el ojo--, pero era por las fresas. 

Me reí de buena gana. La muerte forma su propio humorismo. Así lo había hecho en Maiwand, y yo había vivido con ella en Francia por años para ese entonces. Disfrutaba la compañía de Bliss, con sus rizos ligeramente agrisados y el aire de tranquilidad metódica que le daba su anchura de hombros. Nada lo sobresaltaba. Nada me sobresaltaba a mí tampoco, pero Bliss parecía absorber todo lo que se le mandaba, como si tuviera la profundidad de un océano. Yo lo consideraba bueno y sabía que era un hombre firme. 

\--Las mías también--sonreí--pero por las frambuesas, creo. 

\--¿Dónde creció usted, entonces? 

\--Oh, en muchos lugares--me encogí de hombros, secando mis dedos--, Edimburgo, más que todo. 

\--Eso pensé--exclamó, los ojos marrones iluminándose con afecto--. No creo que se me pueda escuchar ya, lastimosamente, pues mis padres se mudaron cuando yo tenía cinco años, después de fundar una compañía de comercio, pero yo, de hecho, soy un hombre de Glasgow. 

\--Ahora que lo menciona, sentía que usted me agradaba--repliqué con una risita. 

\--No me diga. 

Bliss tomó el paño de mis manos, secando sus propios dedos con una calmada deliberación. Y supe, porque yo había sido una vez como él, que acabábamos de llegar al punto medio de un acuerdo. Más que el punto medio, de hecho. Noventa por ciento. Una palabra, una sola palabra, y estaría decidido. Mi corazón se aceleró, pues me había sorprendido a mi mismo. Pero la mirada debió haber parecido otra cosa, ya que Bliss sonrió. 

\--Usted también es un hombre agradable, ¿sabe? 

\--Lo siento--dije, cordial pero firmemente. 

Echó la cabeza hacía atrás. Luego, con una mirada disgustada, o quizás incluso ofendida, soltó el paño en la vasija. 

\--Por encima de ese tipo de cosas, ¿no es así? 

\--No--dije enfáticamente--, y en casa tampoco.

Cuando cayó en cuenta de su error, Bliss me concedió una sonrisa decepcionada y vertió el agua ensangrentada en el césped. Necesitaríamos el tazón limpio de nuevo dentro de diez minutos. 

\--En ese caso, él es un afortunado. 

\--Él dice pensar lo mismo--murmuré para mí. 

_¿Me puedo burlar de mis propias fechas? ¿Nuestra perturbadoramente inexacta cronología? ¿Junto con el profesor Presbury y su miserable adicción al láudano mezclado con productos químicos alucinógenos? ¿O habré de tomarle el pelo en cuanto a las fechas bajo mi manto, cuando yo ya soy conocido por alterar los datos concretos de los calendarios?_

_“--Gracias a Dios que encontramos algo que puede relacionarse con algo--dije yo--. Por el momento, parece que nos encontramos frente a una larga serie de incidentes inexplicables y totalmente desconectados unos de otros. Por ejemplo, qué relación posible puede establecerse entre un perro lobo furioso y una visita a Bohemia o entre cualquiera de esas dos cosas y un hombre que camina de noche reptando por el pasillo de la casa? En cuanto a sus fechas, resultan la mayor mixtificación de todo.”_

Bajé mi pluma. 

Lo extrañaba tanto. 

Estaba comenzando a olvidar cuan plateado se le había vuelto el cabello. En parte porque él había estado en América por dos años, y en parte porque yo había estado en Francia por tres.

 _¿Se le ocurre un sinónimo para vacío?_ Escribí después. 

Rompí esa carta en pedazos antes de quemarla. Pero él puede deducir las cataratas del Niágara de una gota de agua. Quizás las palabras lo alcanzaron de alguna manera.

Espero que no lo hicieran.

  


**Londres, Picadilly. Finales de Octubre, 1917.**

  


Yo me paseo por Londres para calmar la mente. Westminster, principalmente, aunque también deambulo por otros lados. 

Esa noche los vientos esparcían las hojas de Octubre alrededor de mis botas, mandándolas a girar como insectos, y perdí el hilo del camino en el que pretendía ir. No estaba yendo a ninguna lado, quizá. 

Siempre que no estoy yendo a ningún lado, me dirijo hacia Baker Street. 

Oh, es pueril, lo sé. Y aun así, el lugar me cautiva de tal manera, que ni siquiera me resulta bochornoso. Nunca me detengo, nunca estoy tentado a hacerlo. Detenerme en Baker Street frente a una casa en particular no es el objetivo principal. El objetivo, en vez de eso, es pasar por delante de esa casa, como si todavía viviera ahí, y él viviera conmigo, y estuviéramos viviendo casuales, emprendedoras e interesantes vidas, dotadas de casos y nunca demasiado peligrosas. Si puedo captar el ángulo apropiado mientras camino pasando la primorosa casa de ladrillo, sin mirarla realmente, puedo sentirme otra vez de treinta años. 

No había llegado al lugar. Estaba tomándome mi tiempo, o todavía no había admitido el estar moviéndome en esa dirección. De hecho, estaba bastante lejos, acabando apenas de salir de Haymarket y de entrar en Picadilly, cuando vi un policía que llevaba un letrero de bombardeo, su carnosa cara bastante pálida, soplando un silbato con pulmones potentes. 

\--Éntrese, señor--jadeó al correr por delante mío--. Los reflectores no los han advertido, pero está viniendo un zepelín. 

\--Santo Dios--murmuré. 

No era la primera vez que éramos el blanco. 1915 había visto zepelines, claro está, y 1916, aunque más escasos. Y al principio del año, una bomba había caído en una escuela infantil. 16 niños, muertos en un instante. 

El policía siguió corriendo, silbando como loco. Yo, mientras tanto, estaba al parecer en una plaza, lo cual era poco prudente. Acababa de correr a través de Picadilly Circus, en dirección a la fuerza monumental del London Pavilion, cuando escuché el silbato otra vez. 

Mi cabeza se volvió, confundida. Un silbato, pero ningún policía. 

Eso es lo último que puedo recordar. No desperté hasta muchos días después. Aquí, en la más breve de las maneras, es lo que recuerdo: Recuerdo dolor del tipo que no había experimentado jamás. A mí me han golpeado matones, me han disparado, me han acuchillado en la pierna. Esto no era como ninguna de esas cosas. Este era el tipo de dolor que, si hubiera estado consciente de mis deseos, me hubiera hecho desear dejar de existir. 

Aparte de eso, puedo traer a mi memoria sólo dos cosas: en cierto momento descubrí, con la boca seca y afiebrado, que mis brazos estaban inmovilizados, y me pregunté si siquiera tenía brazos. La segunda, y mucho más seria, fue una sensación deslumbrante. Una repentina oleada cálida de energía y paz. Debí haber pensado que finalmente había muerto, salvo que era ominosa y familiar. Como un perseguidor en la oscuridad que finalmente te ha atrapado. Como el toque gentil de un completo villano. 

No lo entendí, sin embargo. Claro está. Y poco después, caí en un sueño abismal.

  


**Londres, Hospital de Charing Cross. 22 de Octubre, 1917.**

**  
**

Cuando desperté por completo realmente y abrí mis ojos, no había nada. 

Luego, en lugar de entrar en pánico (lo cual nunca le trae ningún provecho a nadie salvo el ridículo incluso en las peores situaciones y es una opción que siempre decido eludir), comencé a respirar más profundamente. 

Había entrado en un pánico de esos que hacen que se le llene a uno la garganta de bilis. El tipo de angustia que pone a un hombre a gritar. Pero yo no estaba gritando. Nunca me permito tales exhibiciones, pero a pesar de eso, sí le concedí a mi mente cierta medida de curiosidad banal: No estaba gritando, y no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por no hacerlo. ¿Por qué no? 

Aún había un cosquilleo en todas mis extremidades, sintiéndose por encima de la agonía--¿tenía extremidades, entonces?-- y mi cerebro estaba extrañamente sedoso, y sentía el más leve rastro de… de como huelen las almendras, dulce y leñoso, pero detrás de mis invidentes ojos, y yo… 

\--Ah, maldita puta _mierda_ \--exclamé violentamente, con la voz áspera. 

Alguien caminaba hacia mí. Intenté alzar las manos para protegerme, o mis instintos lo hicieron, pero en vano. Luché con más empeño. Si me habían amarrado para matarme, no sería tan fácil como ellos habían asumido. 

\--Calma. Todo está bien, mi querido muchacho. ¿Sería posible que consideres pasar sólo un día de tu vida sin darme la impresión de que te criaron en Seven Dials en vez de en las afueras de High Wycombe? 

\--Mycroft--jadeé. El pánico se volvía mucho más difícil de contener. 

\-- _Petit frère._

\--Me diste morfina. 

\--Cálmate, Sherlock. Deja de agitarte y esto será mucho más sencillo. 

Su mano, tan grande como la de un gigante, ya estaba sobre la mía, desabrochando… ¿Por qué había estado retenido? ¿Por qué tenía los ojos vendados aún? ¿Nos habían atrapado? ¿Se había deshecho ya Londres alrededor de nosotros? Las correas alrededor de mis muñecas eran suaves, sin embargo. Simplemente tiras de franela. Diseñadas con el proposito de evitar magulladuras. Si me lo hubiera propuesto, habría podido librarme de ellas en diez segundos. 

Entonces algo peor que una captura había ocurrido. 

\--¿Qué le pasa a mis ojos?--exigí, en un tono penosamente tembloroso. 

\--Nada--Su voz estaba tan áspera como la mía, observé con sorpresa. Tampoco debía haber pronunciado palabra en horas--, es decir, la explosión te quemó ligeramente las córneas. El doctor supuso que su plena recuperación estaría garantizada, tomando precauciones. 

\--Me diste morfina, ¿no es así?--pregunté cortante--. Me cago en la hostia, Mycroft. Tú sabes que no debes. 

\--Sí--Estaba siendo muy seco conmigo. Supongo que tenía derecho a serlo. Ya había terminado de desatarme, y con delicadeza había dejado mi muñeca devuelta sobre la colcha--, lo sé. 

\--Se supone que eres inteligente. Se supone que eres más inteligente que yo, por cierto. ¿Entonces, por qué un hombre ostensiblemente inteligente, el hombre más inteligente de Londres, de hecho, haría algo tan completamente...? 

\--Antes de que me llames estúpido a la cara, quisiera dejarte meridianamente claro que, si me encuentro enfrentado con las opciones de, ó verte echar a perder tus suturas en un delirio inducido por la fiebre, por cuarta vez, y morir de una infección inminente, o amarrarte y permitir que un doctor te administre morfina, yo te daré morfina--espetó irritado--, y si ahora tengo un adicto a la morfina como hermano, al menos tengo un hermano. John Watson no es el único hombre en el mundo a quien le importa si vives o mueres, ¿sabes? 

Me quedé callado por un tiempo después de esto. Era mucho para asimilar. 

Ahora había caído un silencio, podía escuchar su reloj de bolsillo haciendo tictac contra el similar latido del reloj de la chimenea. El reloj de la chimenea estaba claramente lento. ¿Estaba en un hospital? Podía oler antisépticos, pero eso podía significar cualquier cosa.

¿Por qué cosas había tenido que pasar para sonar así? Yo nunca lo había escuchado sonar así. Es decir, no desde que éramos niños. O yo era niño, en todo caso, y él era un adulto subdesarrollado, con ojos grises y distantes y una aversión por lo impredecible. 

\--Lamento haberte asustado--susurré. No hubo respuesta. 

\--Lamento casi haberte llamado zopenco imbécil--añadí veinte segundos después, con más humor y, (gracias a Dios) bastante menos sentimiento. 

Lo escuche sentarse, exhausto incluso para alguien como él. Luego escuché una silla arrastrándose hacia mi cama sobre...madera. Ninguna alfombra. Capté otro olorcillo de ácido carbólico. Varios carros de ruedas adustas habían pasado desde que había despertado, recordé. Un hospital, tenía que ser, o yo no era quien para distinguir un ambiente lúgubre. 

\--Y me gustaría agradecerte por prevenir que te llamara zopenco imbécil. Eres muy hábil. 

Un suspiro. De esos que le salían de lo profundo de la columna y que le gustaban tanto. Estaba progresando. Decidí ir al grano. 

\--¿Voy a perecer pronto? 

\--Siempre que tomes la morfina, y de ese modo te quedes más quieto, y por consiguiente tus suturas no se revienten otra vez y se infecten, y si la hemorragia interna se maneja bien, y empieces a recuperar un poco de la sangre perdida, no. 

Esta vez fui yo quien necesité un momento para organizar mis pensamientos adecuadamente. 

\--Lamento haberte asustado--dije otra vez--. ¿Supongo que me rehusé a la morfina? 

\--Afortunadamente, eras incapaz de protestar para ese entonces. 

\--Por suerte. Le hubiera dado un puñetazo al médico a cargo. 

\--Si tan sólo no fueras tan jodidamente terco--suspiró. 

\--Cuida tu lenguaje, Mycroft. 

\--Sí, tienes razón. Te da un muy mal ejemplo. 

Me pregunté si podía percibir la peor parte del dolor, a pesar de la morfina. De repente era muy necesario tomar inventario de mis heridas. Hice lo mejor que pude. Pero no fui capaz de separar cada hebra de dolor. Parecía como si toda mi persona hubiera estado comprometida, cada célula individualmente destrozada. Pero bien no podía consultar; hermano mío, ¿por qué me han aplastado con una compresora? Pensé en preguntarle a mi hermano si podría volver a boxear profesionalmente alguna vez en la vida, luego me pensé la broma mejor, y apreté los dientes sobre mi lengua a modo de experimento. 

No me dolió. 

_Si eso no dolió, ¿qué diablos podía estar doliendo tan terriblemente?_

\--Di algo sobre mí que no tenga nada que ver con explosiones--murmuré sin ningún sentido alguno. 

Caviló por un tiempo breve. 

\--Eres incluso más homosexual, si eso es posible, mientras duermes que al estar despierto. 

Finalmente sonreía. Le devolví la sonrisa. O lo intenté. No tengo idea de como me veía, pero sí creo que mis labios se movieron. 

\--¿Los sobornaste, entonces? ¿Cuánto te debo? 

Sentí una mano rozándome el cabello. El pulgar trazó un sendero entre la punta de mi nariz y el barrido descendente de mi cabello. No debía haberse sentido como una bendición, pero juro que así se sintió. Luego se esfumó de nuevo. 

\--No necesitas preocuparte por eso. Aparentemente, lo que éste excéntrico Dr. Freud llama tu inconsciente, habla sólo en francés. 

\--Ya sabía eso--susurré--, ¿y que quería yo? 

Nunca escuché su respuesta. Me adormecí de nuevo. Pero sentí su respuesta. Y al saber lo que hice a continuación, puedo extrapolar que su respuesta fue: 

Ya le he escrito. 

**Londres, Pall Mall. 4 de Noviembre, 1917.**

Mi hermano me trasladó en el momento en que fue seguro hacerlo. No fue porque yo aborrezco los hospitales, o porque él quería el cuidado exclusivo de mí, o porque yo no hacía nada más en mis horas de vigilia, salvo pedir que me dejaran ir. Aunque todo eso era verdad. Él me trasladó por una razón mucho más importante, como descubrí, mientras me dirigían en una silla de ruedas hacia un automóvil que me esperaba y que, al estar con los ojos vendados, no podía ver. 

Seis personas diferentes lo interrumpieron en nuestro camino a la puerta. Como lo recuerdo, lo que dijeron fue, en este orden: 

\--La respuesta del Mayor Haversham ha llegado finalmente, señor. La respuesta es sesenta. 

\--Sr. Holmes, no hay manera de estar seguro, pero hay razones para creer que será Ypres. 

\--Bélgica requiere una respuesta en lo que respecta a los agentes Vidrio, Once, y Madera Vieja, señor Holmes. 

\--¿Podemos estar completamente seguros de la efectividad del nuevo diseño de máscara, señor? 

\--La moneda sigue estable en América, pero no hemos recibido respuesta en cuanto a los almacenes de depósito. Lo lamento, Sr. Holmes. ¿Me pongo en contacto con Willis? 

\--Hay siete nuevos comunicados codificados italianos en su escritorio, señor, ¿los envío a casa? 

Hubo un momento maravilloso de punzante y brillante brisa de noviembre en mi cara. Me las arreglé para hacer la mayor parte del trabajo en subirme al automóvil, gracias al cielo. Los asientos de cuero estaban helados, pero yo estaba bien sujetado y simplemente disfruté de sentir el aire fresco mordisqueando mi cuello. En un momento, cuando el sonido de los pistones ahogaran mis tonos más bajos, iba a tener que hacerle a mi hermano una pregunta dolorosa. Pero por unos pocos segundos, simplemente absorbí los olores de esmalte de cera y combustible. 

\--¿Cuánto nos hemos atrasado desde que has estado conmigo en el hospital?--pregunté con gravedad cuando el conductor arrancó el motor y el carro despertó con un gruñido. 

\--Me dieron una habitación privada con una línea telefónica y un escritorio, unas habitaciones abajo de ti--Mycroft respondió. 

Había estado en automóviles un gran número de veces, pero siempre había podido ver por fuera de ellos. Empezaba a darme cuenta que un viaje ciego en ellos producía un extraño mareo localizado en la parte posterior de mi cuello. 

\--Muy amable de su parte. 

\--Bueno, yo soy el gobierno británico, en cierto modo--Podía escuchar su pequeña sonrisa. 

\--Contrata una enfermera--ordené--. Olvídate de mí. Tienes que volver a Whitehall. 

\--En cuanto a lo primero, ya lo hice. En cuanto a lo segundo, estás demente, aunque claro, tú has estado demente por unos cuantos años ya, así que no me debo sorprender. Y en cuanto a lo último, lo haré cuando pueda. 

\--Esto es serio. No estoy jodiendo. 

\--Por ahora no, claro... 

\--No empieces, Mycroft. Hablo en serio. Te necesitan. Te necesitan hoy. 

\--Eso es más cierto de lo que crees, y es una gran pena--suspiró--. Pues sin ser sentimental--después de todo, no es sentimentalismo, sino un hecho, o lo declararé como uno, ya que así te convencerá más--necesito tu ayuda. Mi trabajo ha sido nuestra obra en común por tres años ya. Saquemos el mayor partido de ello. 

El mareo se estaba propagando. Quizá no era el carro, aunque las paradas, los arranques y las curvas no ayudaban. Los viejos adoquines de Londres tampoco ayudaban, pero esto no era lo que se deslizaba arriba y abajo de mi columna, distrayéndome de las sensaciones ardientes y los picotazos de dolor. Era algo más bien familiar para mí. 

\--En ese caso no me puedes dar más morfina--dije entre dientes. 

\--Lo sé, petit frère--replicó. Sonaba como si tuviera un dedo sobre los labios. 

Antes de perder la conciencia, me pregunté si mi hermano sabía tanto como creía saber.

  


**Londres, Pall Mall. 5 de Noviembre, 1917.**

**  
**

Si yo fuera mi hermano, nunca lo hubiera logrado. Ser un hombre de hábitos tan rígidos y concentrados y ser lanzado a una Guerra, y luego tener su casa convertida no sólo en una casa de huéspedes, sino en una clínica de reposo, debió haber sido enloquecedor. Y que la enfermera hubiera renunciado después de seis horas, no debió haberme ganado su simpatía. Otra vino, y se fue. Se decidió que yo estaba mejor con un personal que rotara, cuando había perdido el juicio por el dolor y la abstinencia de narcóticos. 

Escribiría acerca de esto, pero recuerdo muy poco. Para que quede bien claro, sé que no hay serpientes en las paredes de las casas de Pall Mall, y sé que retorcerse y dar vueltas no ayuda a que las heridas se curen más rápido. Pero no más dos días después de llegar a la casa de mi hermano, había olvidado que Mycroft no tiene ninguna serpiente y yo debía quedarme quieto. En retrospectiva, la mayor parte de la culpa de mi confusión se la echo al hecho de que mis oídos aún zumbaban y que no podía _ver una maldita cosa._

Todo estuvo mejor cuando los convencí de que requería una gran cantidad de cocaína, más o menos al 10%. No me creyeron al principio. Sin embargo, de lo que entiendo, hablé vehementemente acerca del asunto. 

Cuando mi hermano se sentó después al lado de mi cama, sus pantuflas silenciosas sobre su alfombra turca, estaba en una agonía mucho más despejada. 

\--En verdad quiero saber--Mycroft meditó--, ¿de dónde sacaste esta clase de lenguaje?

\--¿El primer lugar?--pregunté con voz áspera, moviendo los dedos para afuera y para dentro de las cobijas, en lo que debía ser una manera muy, muy fastidiosa. Pero me dolía de una forma muy específica, y por lo tanto me distraía de otros dolores más generales--. De un hombre llamado James Bultitude Tercero. Tenía unos ojos muy guapos. Sí, creo que era él. Era un petimetre malcriado con pretensiones literarias, quien las volvía más callejeras para mejorar su horrible prosa. Nunca lo conociste. Tiempo después expandí la colección.

\--Gracias, siempre me lo había preguntado. ¿Y qué diantres es un chancro? 

\--Oh, Dios. Dime que no te llamé así--repliqué, tratando de no sonreír. 

\--No, a la enfermera. Ella tampoco lo entendió. 

\--Qué bueno. 

\--¿Te leo algo de esto? Me ayudaría. 

Lo leyó en voz alta. Era acerca del conflicto otomano, lo sé. El horrible, letal y desastroso conflicto otomano. Y yo dije algo acerca del canal de Suez, y algo acerca de Edmund Allenby, pero no lo puedo recordar. Sin embargo, sé que ayudé, porque él guardó silencio. 

Cuando le digo algo brillante a mi hermano, muy a menudo se permite ir más lejos con ese momento luminoso sin decirme nada al respecto. Yo le había hecho lo mismo a Watson, así que se lo perdoné y caí dormido de nuevo. Sin embargo, cuando desperté, fue con un grito apenas contenido. Conseguí estrangularlo en algo que probablemente dió la impresión de que estaba siendo agarrotado por una fuerza invisible. 

\--Lo lamento, Sherlock. 

\--No te preocupes--jadeé 

\--¿Cuándo la habías tomado por última vez? Antes que yo... --dejó la frase a medias. 

\--Más de diez años, creo. Cada vez que el barón Gruner me daba una conmoción cerebral. 

\--Lo lamento--repitió en tono opaco. 

\--No es tu culpa. No exactamente. Si nunca me hubiera vuelto dependiente a la droga, mi cuerpo no habría de reaccionar de esta manera. Y tú sólo querías...asumamos que es mi culpa. 

Mi hermano no dijo nada. Su silencio, como descubriría después, fue una enorme bendición: Después de un minuto o dos de reflexionar en blanco y de forma asociativa, recordé un pedazo de mi niñez. Nunca había puesto del todo ese pedazo con todos los otros pedazos. Pero tenía sentido, tenía mucho sentido lógico, así que prontamente supe, como una fotografía del interior de mi cabeza, lo que mi hermano estaba pensando con tanto silencio y con tanta tristeza. Y demasiadas partes de mí parecían estar quebrándose en ese momento sin que mi corazón las acompañara también, así que hice un anuncio mucho más directo de lo que corresponde a mi hábito usual. 

\--Sí, me dieron morfina cuando me rompí el brazo--afirmé con toda la claridad que pude--. Sí, nunca olvidé que anulaba el dolor. Sí, recordé eso cuando la tomé otra vez sin un brazo roto. No, el que me rompiera el brazo no fue tu culpa.

Mycroft no dijo nada. Durante varios minutos, no dijo nada. Y yo no podía pensar en nada más que decir. 

\--Vuelvo en un momento--susurró finalmente. 

Fueron unos ochenta o noventa momentos. La puerta crujió cuando entró de nuevo. 

\--He tenido suficiente trabajo para una noche, ¿que hay de ti?--conjeturó distraídamente--. Ya está. Leeré un poco más, y luego me tomaré un descanso. 

_¿Leer qué?_ Me pregunté al mismo tiempo que me preguntaba si era posible que un hombre que se congelaba se ahogara en su propio sudor. 

Mi hermano se aclaró la garganta. 

\--"Al repasar mis notas sobre los setenta y tantos casos en los que he estudiado los métodos de mi amigo Sherlock Holmes durante los últimos ocho años, muchos me resultan trágicos, otros cómicos, una gran cantidad sólo raros, pero ninguno corriente; pues, trabajando como él trabajaba, más por el amor a su arte que por afán de riquezas, se negaba a intervenir en ninguna investigación que no tendiera a lo insólito e incluso a lo fantástico. Sin embargo, entre todos estos casos tan variados, no recuerdo ninguno que presentara características más extraordinarias que el que afectó a una conocida familia de Surrey, los Roylott de Stoke Moran.” 

Cabe mencionar de nuevo: Mi hermano, Dios lo bendiga, es el hombre más listo de Londres. Y con John Watson en Francia, me gustaría añadir que (temporalmente) también era el más amable, y el mejor.

  


**Londres, Pall Mall. 7 de Noviembre, 1917.**

**  
**

Dos días después, había mejorado, pero estaba aún artificialmente ciego. Yacía en el sofá de la sala con una manta sobre mí, sin que me deleitara el moverme, pero desesperado por hacerlo. Me temo que esa combinación pudo haberme dado mal genio. 

\--Nunca voy a poder gozar del beneficio de tener ojos marginalmente heridos, si nunca me permites volver a ver a través de ellos--me quejé. 

\--Qué lástima--contestó Mycroft--. Toma, te he servido más té. 

\--¿Qué quieres?--repliqué. Mi hermano me da té cuando no sabe cómo poner algo en palabras. 

\--Nada--suspiró--. Tienes una carta. Y yo tengo una confesión. Me temo que esta carta que te ha llegado tiene más probabilidad de ser en respuesta a un mensaje que escribí yo, que a uno que tú hayas escrito. 

Ya estaba intentando arrancarme la venda de los ojos, cuando una mano inusualmente grande me agarró de la muñeca. 

\--Te la leeré, si me lo permites--ofreció mi hermano--. No lo creo capaz de escandalizarme a través de un canal públicamente censurado. 

\--Bueno, adelante--accedí tras considerar. 

Esto es lo que decía: 

_Mi querido Holmes:_

_Recibí las noticias suyas con la mayor preocupación posible. Dele las gracias a su hermano por mí, hágalo, con todo mi corazón. Estoy agradecido de haber sabido pronto. Al mismo tiempo, un médico compañero se ha enterado--un compañero literato, tan aficionado a la lectura como yo--que su cónyuge fue herida en el ataque. Han estado juntos durante casi tres décadas, y es difícil para mí expresarle a usted, de manera tranquila, el dolor de su reacción. Reproduzco aquí un extracto de su propia carta, pues estamos escribiendo con luz de vela compartida, y él no intenta ocultar su aflicción._

_“No hay forma más segura de herirme, que saber de tu sufrimiento y no estar presente. Nada se compara, amor. Y yo creía saber cómo era agonizar por ti. Me equivocaba. De por sí no puedo sentirme como el hombre que me considero ser sin ti, y saber que estoy a millas lejos de ti...parece nada menos que una profanación de todo lo que represento. Me equivoqué, corazón mío. Si tan sólo estuviera ahí, o yo fuera tú, o estuvieras curada, o estuvieras aquí. Si tan sólo nunca te hubiera dejado. Si encuentras que esta carta carece de coherencia, es porque toda mi voluntad está dedicada a prevenir el que escape en dirección a Londres, sin mirar atrás, aunque me manden a la Corte Marcial. Me equivoqué sobre tantas cosas.”_

_Cúrese pronto, amigo mío. Por favor. Si su hermano encuentra que usted está en mayor peligro de lo que me ha implicado, hágamelo saber en seguida. Se suponía que yo era el que debía estar en peligro, Holmes. No usted. Eso jamás. Ni por toda su salvaje osadía. Utilice cada onza de sus grandes poderes para mejorarse, mi buen hombre. No podría soportar encontrar a Londres vacía cuando regrese._

_Siempre suyo,_

_John Watson_

Mycroft se detuvo con aire pensativo. Asumo que era pensativo, ya que escuché un sorbo de té siendo delicadamente bebido desde el otro lado del sofá. 

\--Un torpe mecanismo, lo admito, pero él no tiene nuestra habilidad para cifrarnos a nosotros mismos--ofrecí yo, cuando imaginé a mi voz bajo control suficiente--. Te aseguro que él no está _intentando_ mandarme a prisión bajo cargos de sodomía. 

\--No, eso correría en contra de sus propios gustos, creo. Y para una inspiración del momento, está bastante bien hecha--respondió mi hermano de manera ecuánime. 

\--Está muy mal hecha--sorbí por la nariz--. Debiste haber visto cómo se puso cuando clavó la vista en el irritante trabajo de los matones del Barón Gruner. Hermano mío, como no te puedo ver, no tengo la más mínima idea de qué estás pensando. 

\--El que me veas no es garantía para conocer mis pensamientos, mi muchacho. 

\--No obstante, es una ayuda. 

\--Estaba pensando que eres un hombre bastante afortunado--respondió lentamente. 

Mi hermano es muy observador. Así que debía estar repitiendo en voz alta algo de lo que se había dado cuenta anteriormente. Sin duda, de todos los hombres en Londres, eso era algo que ya había notado.

  


**Londres, Pall Mall. Mediados de Noviembre, 1917.**

**  
**

El primer día que me permitieron quitarme la venda de los ojos, me paré frente al espejo en mi cuarto de huéspedes. Desnudo. Por demasiado tiempo, incluso para un excéntrico tan enfrascado como yo. Si hubiera podido escoger al que me hubiera encontrado allí, la progresión habría sido: Primero, nadie. Segundo, una criada histérica de tipo anónimo. Tercero, John Watson, traído de vuelta por correo milagroso. Cuarto, cualquier persona en el mundo salvo Mycroft. Nunca, nunca, mi propio hermano. Entonces, por supuesto, él se apareció para decirme que el desayuno estaba listo, y me vió mirándome a mí mismo con repulsión, intentando alejar el vértigo. Ese es el tipo de relación que tengo con Dios. Cuando muera, y esté más cerca a ese vínculo de lo que nunca he estado, Él y yo habremos de tener serias palabras acerca de Sus chistes. 

\--¿Qué piensas al respecto?--dije con voz apagada. Parecía más digno. 

Mycroft caminó lentamente a mis espaldas. Incluso si no lo hubiera podido ver, lo hubiera sentido en los preciosos entarimados de Pall Mall. Y esto fue lo que vió… 

Mi cara ha cambiado poco a través de los años, porque era dramática hasta el punto del mal gusto en primer lugar. Mi maligna nariz ganchuda es la misma. Mi cabello se ha vuelto gris, salvo por unos pocos mechones negros. (Debía haber sido una mejora, pero resultó ser un empate; no luzco tan terriblemente pálido, pero pelo gris y ojos gris pálido combinados es francamente fantasmagórico.) Mi mandíbula y mis pómulos y mis cejas son las mismas. Tengo montones de arrugas reflexivas alrededor de los ojos, y líneas vagas de sonrisa, porque nunca he sonreído tanto como Watson, y por lo tanto no se comparan con las suyas. Las suyas cuentan en parte por la mías, de todos modos, porque yo era el que lo hacía reír siete de cada diez veces. O eso me gustaba pensar. Pero en conjunto, yo he visto hombres de cincuenta que aparentan más edad que yo. 

Eso mitigaba, en definitiva, nada. Absolutamente nada. 

Nunca he podido ganar ni una pizca de peso en mi vida. Ni tampoco lo he intentado de forma muy diligente. Así que me encontré mirando a un hombre desnudo con sus manos puestas de forma pensativa en su cadera, sus costillas bastante visibles, aún más nervudo y musculoso que echado a perder, y vuelto una manada de cráteres. Tajos. Marcas de quemaduras como telarañas. Ampollas. Rajaduras. Un agujero, de todos los lugares posibles, en mi hombro izquierdo. Eso debería haber sido graciosísimo pero era en cambio repugnante. Pedazos de mis antebrazos ya no estaban conmigo. Los moretones todavía estaban morados y empezando a tornarse verdes. Ni siquiera lo había notado antes, pero un pedacito de mi oreja derecha se había esfumado. 

Mycroft, viendo la misma cosa, pareció por un momento como si su imperturbable aplomo fuera a ser finalmente sacudido. Luego le levantó una ceja a mi reflexión. 

\--Era mucho peor cuando lo ví por última vez--dijo levemente. 

\--Puedo ver por qué la morfina parecía una opción tan espléndida. 

\--Ponte algo, chiquillo, te morirás de un resfriado--dijo con suavidad, yendo a buscar una bata. 

\--Tengo sesenta y tres años--alegué, mirándome con ojos entrecerrados. Había una hendidura en uno de mis muslos que podría haber sido hecha con una cuchilla de carnicero--, difícilmente un chiquillo. 

\--Y yo cumplí setenta mientras estabas inconsciente. Déjame soñar

\--Me pasó la bata enfáticamente. 

\--Es cierto--caí en la cuenta--, que cumplas muchos más. Debí haberte dado un detalle. 

\--Lo hiciste. Viviste. 

Me puse la bata. Era lo menos que podía hacer, pensé, mientras ataba la correa alrededor de mi cintura y me daba cuenta que debía haber puesto otra leña en mi fuego hace veinte minutos para mantener mi cuarto cómodo. Y que le debía. Le debo a mi hermano mi vida, por ésta y muchas veces. Y más que mi vida. No se lo digo muy frecuentemente. Ninguno de nosotros tiene algún deseo de oírlo. Pero hago lo que puedo. Así que me puse mi bata, y me pasé la mano por el pelo, y lo seguí hasta el salón para desayunar. 

Esa tarde, me senté con mi pluma. No tenía ningún deseo en particular de ver las palabras que iba a escribir, pero sabía que debía escribirlas. Yo le había demandado la verdad absoluta como deber sagrado. No podía hacer menos yo, o no le merecería. 

_Mi querido Watson:_

Me detuve. Esto no iba a funcionar. Debía imaginarlo como si me escribiera a mí mismo, y quitarme de encima lo peor. Había leído suficientes cartas en las que él me había ahorrado algunas cosas. Me había ahorrado tantas cosa. Yo sabía lo que me ahorraba, y si me lo permitía, podía verlo. No podía hacerlo pasar por el mismo ritual de compensación. 

_Me temo que debo admitir que me encuentro bastante maltrecho. El si debiera decir, más bien, “muy alterado” está por verse, pero usted ha de saber la verdad del asunto: Nunca he estado tan malherido. Creo que, según las charlas que medio recuerdo del hospital, requirieron de ciento cuarenta puntos o más, en total, y yo no paraba de escurrirme hasta que se quitaban. Ya se me pasó la fiebre, gracias al cielo. Y puedo ver, así que le escribo. Gran parte de mi abdomen superior se vió perjudicado, y eso no ha sido todo. Viviré, supongo, pero de manera diferente._

_¿Se había acostumbrado a mi oreja? Está marginalmente alterada. Siento que me debo disculpar por eso. Pero no sé por qué._

_Desearía poder decirle un gran número de cosas. Que no tengo muchas, muchas cicatrizes, es imposible. No obstante, supongo que usted ha visto tanto de ese tipo de cosas que no le alterarán una vez que vuelva. Usted ha resistido frente a tormentas en su vida, mi buen hombre, y también lo he hecho yo. Usted ha visto a otros hombres pasar por ellas. Gente en aprietos vienen a usted como las aves a un faro._

_Pero le puedo decir con sinceridad que me alegro de que no esté aquí. No crea que estoy devoto en oración para que usted regrese sólo por mi propio bien. Si a través de un trueque pudiera sacarlo de Francia y ponerlo directamente en el corazón de Sussex sin mí, lo daría todo. Pero sé como se ha visto usted cuando yo parecía haber pasado por una explosión. Ahora literalmente lo he hecho, y usted ha de verse aún peor. No se deje enfermar simplemente porque yo lo estoy. No hallo en mí deseo alguno de tenerlo aquí._

_Ahora bien, si nuestros lugares estuviesen invertidos…_

_Para el momento en que me vea, me encontraré mucho mejor. Alterado, lo sé. Pero no cambiado en nada de lo que usted alguna vez haya parecido encontrar embelesador. Al menos sé que eso es lo que usted cree._

_Me estoy agotando. No de escribirle a usted, nunca de escribirle a usted, pero de escribirle cuando usted está a millas de distancia. Como deseo que estuviera en Sussex. He de terminar este dictado carente de propósito e ir de vuelta a terminar esta Guerra._

_Su servidor,_

_Sherlock Holmes_

**Londres, Pall Mall. Agosto, 1918.**

Intercambiamos otras cartas después de eso, por supuesto, Watson y yo. Todas ellas afectuosas, aunque ninguna de manera explícita. Me recuperé poco a poco mientras tanto, y ayudé a mi hermano de cualquier forma que podía, y ambos regresamos a nuestra vida en Whitehall. 

Otras miles de personas murieron. Hicimos lo que pudimos para evitarlo. Yo descifrando códigos, y con los lenguajes y la química, y técnicas de espionaje, y observación, y deducción, y con la pura voluntad. Él con todos ellos codificados y ensamblados dentro de la inmensidad de su mente.

No recibí lo que podría calificar como una de las Cartas de Presbury hasta poco más de seis meses después. 

Lestrade había estado en nuestra oficina en Whitehall unas horas antes, con aspecto sombrío. Tomó un par de cigarrillos de su caja, sabiendo que Mycroft prefiere rapé, y me pasó uno, prendiéndolo antes de atender el suyo. 

\--No es el hecho de aflojarlo--señaló, sentándose al otro lado de mi escritorio--, él aflojara, sin duda, tan seguro como que su nombre no es en realidad Charlie Cabeza de Gas. Es hacerle aflojar la verdad, y luego separar ésta de sus desvergonzadas mentiras lo que tomará tiempo. 

\--No tenemos tiempo--dije, aunque ninguno de nosotros necesitaba escucharlo, frotando una mano sobre mi cara--, si las mentiras son exageradas, puedo detectarlas.

\--¿He de traerlo yo mismo, o le mando la transcripción?--preguntó Lestrade con sus brillantes ojos marrones balanceándose en el borde del agotamiento absoluto. 

\--Nos vemos en el Yard--sugerí--, iré mañana antes del mediodía y nos encargaremos de él. 

\--Que bien--añadió mi hermano--, tú lo harás mejor de lo que yo lo hubiera hecho, Sherlock, y no tengo la energía para pretender interés mientras él tiene ataques de rabia.

\--Se podría argumentar--Lestrade murmuró en voz baja--, que así es como le dieron el nombre de Charlie Cabeza de Gas, y no sabe absolutamente nada acerca de los avances en hexametilentetramina.

Eso me hizo sonreír, aunque era una sonrisa débil. 

\--Nada más por hacer hoy--Mycroft suspiró, levantándose. 

\--¿Y como está el Doctor, Señor Holmes?--Lestrade me preguntó, alargando la mano para coger su sombrero. 

\--En Francia--contesté cruelmente. 

Hubo un horrible silencio. 

\--Lestrade, le pido que me perdone--añadí un instante más tarde. 

Creo que nunca en la vida le había dicho eso. Al menos, por el asombro de sus cejas, es muy probable que no lo haya hecho. Si le había rogado a Lestrade por perdón antes de eso, no podía recordarlo. El pobre perrito terrier se quedó ahí parado con sus delgaditas manos de ratón, esperando que las palabras que harían desaparecer los últimos diez segundos le entraran en el cerebro. 

\--Sherlock--mi hermano dijo con severidad. 

\--No, no importa, Sr. Holmes... y Sr. Holmes--añadió Lestrade con voz forzada hacia mí.

\--Claro que importa--protesté--, no sabe cuán apenado es… 

\--No se disculpe--suplicó a través de una garganta extrañamente comprimida--, le pido que no se disculpe. No puedo soportarlo, Sr. Holmes. Finja que no dije nada, pero por el amor de Dios, no se disculpe. No sé cómo logra su día a día. 

Lestrade dió una pequeña reverencia y salió deprisa. Dejó un rastro de chimenea mal ventilada y humo de pipa con aroma dulzón. 

\--Es un tanto posible que ya haya perdido todos mis estribos--le confesé con voz débil a mi hermano. 

\--Probablemente--admitió--, hemos de averiguarlo dentro de poco. 

La carta de Watson había llegado en el último correo, creo yo, pues estaba esperando por mi en el pasillo esa noche cuando Mycroft y yo habíamos acabado de llegar a casa inusualmente al mismo tiempo, habiendo pasado un día abominable, la última de tales abominaciones siendo de mi autoría. La empecé a leer mientras subía las escaleras, con la luz de la luna que atravesaba la ventana de la sala. La seguí leyendo después de subirle al gas. Mientras avanzaba, conseguí sentarme en una silla del comedor y poner mi gorro sin pensar en la mesa, en lugar de caerme al suelo como una pila sin vida. No me caí, pero por poco. 

_Mi querido Holmes:_

_Hoy atendí a una joven, amigo mío. Había salido del bosque buscando refugio. Había sido tratada cruelmente. Ramas y barro en su cabello, rodeándose a sí misma con los brazos como con una camisa de fuerza, tan mal tratada que ya ni siquiera estaba llorando. Había marcas en sus antebrazos de haber sido tirada contra alambres de púas. Le di un espacio privado para dormir en mi carpa, un pequeño suplemento de víveres, mucha agua. No quiere ser atendida por ninguno de nosotros. Si persiste con esta actitud por más de un día y sigue sin confiar en mí, tendré que forzar en ella mis atenciones científicas a pesar de sus deseos y mis buenas intenciones. No puedo dejar que sus cortadas se enconen. Pero por el momento, cuando cualquiera se le acerca y ella gruñe como animal herido, obligo a todos los benevolentes visitantes a que se vayan. Sus ojos son tan furiosos, mi querido amigo, tan inteligentes. Si hubiera forzado los vendajes en sus raspaduras, nunca hubiera vuelto a confiar en ningún ser viviente. Lo sé. Me aseguré primero de que sobreviviría, Holmes, se lo juro. Y ahora, diez horas más tarde, tiene que soportarme sentado al lado de ella ofreciéndole caldo caliente. Pero no podría atenderla contra su voluntad, ya que los otros han destruido esa voluntad por completo, sabiendo que un poco de tiempo haría tanto. No podía._

_¿Hice mal? Debo pedirle a usted perdón. Sé que quiere la verdad. Pero usted hace esto tan difícil, Holmes, y no por culpa suya. No puede saber nada acerca de mis decisiones morales, pues no pueden ser expresadas, e incluso relatarlas a usted mientras se recupera lejos de mí es una carga pesada de llevar. Ni siquiera fantasías sobre monos servirán para aligerar esta misiva._

_Me pregunto, ¿la aligeraría la verdad?_

_“Veo que ya ha llegado el momento de que yo desaparezca y me retire a la pequeña granja de mis ensueños”_

_Usted dijo eso, después de que dejáramos la casa arruinada de Presbury. No es ficción. Sé que lo dijo. Chistes privadamente murmurados o no, usted dijo eso, mi queridisimo Holmes._

_Y luego me vio aprender a ser cruel._

_Lo desaprenderé, se lo juro. Nos haré como solíamos ser. ¿Habré de hacerlo exclamar, “¡Venga, Watson, venga!” y luego avanzar entre los arbustos a la media luz? ¿Habré de incluir luz de Luna, y paredes cubiertas de hiedra? ¿O habrá de ser más bien burlesco, con un hombre mono balanceándose de rama en rama? ¿Habré de mofarme de mí mismo, como me lo merezco?_

_Sé lo que he de hacer. He de hacerlo mofarse de nosotros. Mofarse de mí, con mis abrumadores deseos. Me lo merezco. Usted quiso hacerlo algunas veces, pero nunca lo hizo. Necesitaba de tal manera que mi historia de amor durará para siempre, que creo que dejé mi alma intencionalmente atrás. Como un asesino._

_Dejar algo atrás se siente mejor a que te lo roben. ¿No es así? ¿Tirar seis peniques a un mendigo frente a que te lo saquen de los bolsillos? ¿Un regalo frente a un robo? ¿Se siente mejor? Usted sabe la respuesta, Holmes. Usted estuvo en el mismo lugar, una vez. En Suiza. He de hacerlo decir lo que nunca se le ocurriría decir en la realidad, en la víspera de atrapar un profesor loco obsesionado con la juventud y con monos enloquecidos._

_“Considere, Watson, que el material, el sensual y el mundano prolongarían todos sus inútiles vidas. El espiritual no eludiría la llamada a algo mayor. Sería la supervivencia del menos apto. ¿En qué clase de cloaca se convertiría entonces nuestro pobre mundo?”_

_Usted nunca diría tal cosa. Usted puede ver belleza incluso en las cloacas. Así como también ve cloacas en la belleza._

_¿Pero es eso en lo que estaba pensando, Holmes?_

_Creo que bien pudo haber sido._

_No es que mis pasiones fueran menos que… que no fueran mejores que cualquier otra cosa que haya experimentado. Eran sagradas para mí, mi querido amigo. Sólo éramos ella y yo, y el mundo se podía ahorcar. Esto es acerca de los puños de mis camisas sobre madera pulida al lado de una copa de vino teñido con Imperial Tokay, acerca de sinónimos para intangibles, y acerca de una persona que amo más que a la vida eterna, diciéndome en francés lo que nunca pensaría decirme en español. Sé quien abarca mi mundo, y me encuentro sujeto a mi esfera como cualquier otro hombre mortal. ¿Pero acaso me aferré? ¿Acaso ponderé? ¿Acaso tuve miedo?_

_Yo perderé todos esto, Holmes. Lo haré. Y usted también, aunque pensar en un mundo sin mi bendición es suficiente para detenerme en seco._

_Así que la dejé atrás._

_No duele menos, Holmes. Por Dios que no es así. ¿Se dió cuenta de eso? ¿En Suiza? ¿Se dió cuenta de eso en el continente, querido amigo? ¿Cuando intentaba salvar mi vida con la suya?_

_¿Se dió cuenta que duele más dejar algo atrás que perderlo? ¿Añoraba tenerlo de vuelta, como lo hago yo? ¿Se preguntaba cómo podría ella considerarlo a usted como algo más que un idiota por el resto de su vida? ¿Cómo llegó a superar tal acción? ¿Cómo lo hice yo? ¿Puede perdonar a su pareja por todos los sinónimos en los que nunca pensó? ¿Me puede perdonar a mí por la ficción? ¿Por los pronombres? ¿Por los cuentos de hadas? ¿Por marchar?_

_Ya no sé qué más decir._

_Espero que parte de esto haya sido valentía. Pensé que lo era. Valentía de tipo genuina, de la clase que antes tenía. Antes de que me partieran a la mitad en el desierto y regresara a casa mal remendado, como un florero mal pegado, y usted me presentara de nuevo a mi propio yo. ¿Se acuerda del concierto de Sarasate?_

_Quiero regresar a casa, mi buen hombre. Quiero regresar a casa. Y quiero aún más que ella me quiera ahí._

_Por favor pídale a mi esposa que me perdone,_

_John Watson_

Cuando terminé de leer eso, mi cabeza descendió a mis manos. Ellas tampoco estaban muy estables. Así que crucé los brazos y dejé que mi frente cayera en ellos con mi nariz en la mesa. 

Escuché a mi hermano pararse, y tomar la carta de la mesa. Esperé. La leyó hasta el final. Es inútil ocultarle secretos a un hombre que puede deducir las cosas que vas a hacer antes de que las hagas. 

\--¿Es verdad que estás casado? 

No era la pregunta que estaba esperando. Ni de lejos. Girando mi cabeza un poco, lo miré, parpadeando. 

\--Mycroft, quizá no has caído en la cuenta de esto, pero el doctor es, de hecho, varón. Y yo, a pesar de tener ciertos gustos que podrían sugerir otra cosa, y tener un lamentable pronombre anexado a mí en aras de mantener unos últimos trozos de precaución en la correspondencia, también soy varón. 

\--Tu intención de sátira sería sin duda en exceso graciosa si no te hubieras olvidado que soy un ateo declarado--replicó con finura, doblando la carta y poniéndola de vuelta en la mesa a mi alcance--. Los contratos matrimoniales son lo que los humanos hagan de ellos y nada más. Nada menos, además. 

\--Ah--suspiré--. En ese caso, sí. 

\--Tendrías que haberme dicho. 

\--¿Por qué? ¿Para que me pudieras comprar un mantequillero? 

Mycroft rió. Llevó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió más fuerte y más duro de lo que lo había escuchado reír en tantos agotadores meses. En algún momento entre las edades de nueve y diez, yo había dejado de reírme en voz alta. Me había dado cuenta que las cosas que yo encontraba graciosas (y yo encontraba un sinnúmero de cosas graciosas) no eran chistes que se pudieran compartir con el resto de la casa. Y antes de verme metido en una clase de lío que podría terminar en situaciones realmente dolorosas, decidí que de ahí en adelante, si algo me parecía gracioso, debía guardármelo para mí mismo. Yo me río tan a menudo como quiero, pero desde 1864 nadie lo ha escuchado desde el otro lado de una sala de comedor. Ahora he olvidado cómo hacerlo de otra manera. Pero me gusta pensar que, si aún me riera en voz alta, sonaría como la risa de mi hermano. El tiene una risa rica y sencilla que le sale desde el esternón, cálida como pan fresco. 

\--No, no--continuó riendo-. Olvídalo. 

Mi hermano, hay que decirlo, nunca permite dejar un tema. No, pensándolo bien, así es como lo hace sentir. Él nunca permite dejar temas relevantes, lo cual es peor. Me preocupé. 

\--¿Que olvide qué? 

\--Es sólo que parece como algo que debería saber--Se encogió de hombros al salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto detrás de él. 

Era la cosa más inocua que podía haber dicho. Y tenía razón, lo cual debía haberlo hecho incluso mejor. Por supuesto que debía haberlo sabido. Por supuesto. Por supuesto, yo de igual manera nunca habría podido decirlo con ningún grado de urbanidad. Es difícil decirle en voz alta (mucho menos en papel) a tu hermano mayor célibe que es más bien paternal además de ser fraternal: “El tipo al que sodomizo ilegalmente día tras día es visto como un esposo en nuestra casa, ¿me puedes pasar la mermelada?” 

No debería hacer que mis hombros empezaran a temblar. No estaba llorando. Por Dios santo, cuánto deseaba estar llorando. Mis ojos estaban horriblemente secos, y de igual manera lo estaba mi garganta. Pero yo estaba casi tan triste como lo había estado nunca. Estar herido y enojado y dolido y afligido y abatido son todas inaguantables en su propio modo. Sin embargo, sé de pocas emociones tan difíciles de reprimir como la simple tristeza. No es simplemente sentir que el mundo está mal. No es simplemente ver lo que está dañado en la humanidad y saber que nunca lograrás remendarlo. Es verte a tí mismo, dando lo mejor de tí y fallando. Es saber que todo el mundo cae igual de bajo y aún así pueden detestarte. Es saber que la versión de tí mismo que has estado construyendo por décadas es un castillo de arena en los helados casquetes polares, o si no un iglú en la mitad de un desierto. 

No sólo transitoria. _Nunca lo que se requería en primer lugar._

Es saber que pudiste haber muerto, y por poco lo hiciste, y tu hermano nunca habría sabido que estabas casado.

  


**Londres, Whitehall. 8 de Agosto, 1918.**

**  
**

Los hombres de sesenta y cuatro años no deberían pasar la noche medio encorvados sobre una mesa y sentados en una silla de madera. Me bañé después de levantarme, y un poco del dolor salió de mis huesos. 

El piso estaba extrañamente vacío. Mycroft ya se había ido a Whitehall. Y me necesitaba, así que lo seguí. 

La oficina estaba vacía cuando llegué. Eso era peculiar, pero supuse que mi hermano había sido convocado para reunirse con el Primer Ministro o con el Ministro del Interior.

El desorden de mi escritorio tenía algo extraño encima. El lápiz de Lestrade. Lo había dejado cuando huyó. Lo metí en mi bolsillo para devolvérselo y caminé la corta distancia hasta el Yard. 

Cuando Lestrade me vio acercarme, su angosta cara se enrojeció levemente en vergüenza, como si yo, tras reflexionar, hubiera decidido que no debía haberme disculpado y deseara boxear verbalmente con sus oídos una vez más. 

\--Ha extraviado su lápiz--dije con toda la galantería que me quedaba en el cuerpo--. He hecho enormes esfuerzos, ingeniosas obras maestras de inferencia lógica, teorías tan tenaces que usted nunca las comprendería, hipótesis demasiado miríadas para ser nombradas, y gasté todas mis inagotables energías y mi vasto cúmulo de conocimiento en su búsqueda. Al final, triunfé sobre las fuerzas oscuras, rescaté su lápiz de algo peor que la muerte. Aquí lo tiene. De nada. 

Lestrade parpadeó, parecía en gran parte conmovido, por otra parte asombrado, y por otra parte (gracias al cielo) irritado. 

\--Vaya a tomar por culo, Sr. Holmes--dijo con cariño. 

\--Si tan sólo tuviera la oportunidad. 

\--Bueno…--murmuró, sonrojándose. Creo que ha sido lo más encantador que Lestrade ha hecho en mi presencia. Él es como una muy aburrida pequeña ardilla . Pero sus intenciones son buenas. 

\--Lléveme en este instante donde Charlie Cabeza de Gas, y aunamos fuerzas para acabar con él--sugerí, rescatándolo. 

\--Será un placer--reconoció, abriéndose camino por el pasillo. 

Cuando regresé a Whitehall ya era de noche. Y la visión con la que me encontré fue verdaderamente desconcertante. 

Ninguno de los papeles en el escritorio de mi hermano se habían movido. Siempre había pilas de ellos, por supuesto, pero yo soy un hombre que nota bagatelas y por lo tanto podía reconocer en cualquier momento, qué parodias de la conducta humana estaba intentando desenmarañar Mycroft, y al notar que la carpeta amarilla con la portada roja había crecido media pulgada mientras que las cartas sueltas se habían reducido, podía deducir lo que necesitaba que hiciera sin haber recibido nunca una tarea durante el curso de la Guerra.

Ahora estaban todos ahí, sin tocar. Y mi hermano estaba mirando por la ventana con las manos en los bolsillos. Es un hombre tan grande, en anchura como en altura, que bloqueaba gran parte de la moribunda luz azul. 

Su gran cabeza grisácea no se movió. Pero me escuchó entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí. 

\--La batalla de Amiens--dije en voz baja--. Dios, Mycroft. ¿Que ha pasado? Iba a empezar hoy. 

Se aclaró la garganta y revisó su reloj. Más tarde supuse que lo hizo porque pensaba que hacer una voltereta o romper en llanto era poco suntuoso. No obstante, yo le hubiera perdonado cualquiera de los dos. Cualquier buen hermano lo hubiera hecho. 

\--Avanzamos ocho millas--susurró--. Con los canadienses, los australianos, el… el cuarto ejército británico. Están llegando más americanos. He sido informado en las últimas horas. Ocho millas. 

No pareciera mucho. Ocho millas. Pero yo había visto lo que mi hermano había visto. No había visto todo, pero había visto lo suficiente. Desde declaraciones de carga hasta estadísticas de furgones blindados. Y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. 

\--Puedes verlo--dije en un grito ahogado--. Puedes verlo. Terminará. Oh, lo has hecho, lo has hecho. Hermano mío, has ganado la Guerra. 

\--Quizás--admitió, sacando su pañuelo y tosiendo en él--. En seis meses. Sí, así es.

Caminé hacia la ventana y me paré detrás de él. Nosotros no somos muy dados a las manifestaciones. Así que apoyé mi antebrazo en su gran espalda y observé a Londres con él. Estaba sucia, por supuesto, pero llena de piedras antiguas y árboles firmes y personas valientes. Mi hombro estaba rígido, y estaría así por siempre, pero había olvidado cómo se sentía la esperanza. Se siente bastante decadente. Así que me apoyé amistosamente sobre mi hermano, calculando cuándo regresaría mi esposo a casa. 

\--Te mentí--mi hermano dijo con voz ahogada 

\--¿Qué? --Siempre lo ví--susurró. Sus hombros le habían empezado a temblar levemente--. Mi cerebro no funciona así tampoco. Lo ví todo. No hubo ni un segundo en que no lo viera pasar. Te dije que me había enseñado a mi mismo a no verlo porque tú eres un mejor maestro de tu mente que yo. La mía puede quizá abarcar un poco más, pero la tuya, por muchas razones, está mejor disciplinada. Te mentí. Verás, pensé que tú podías hacerlo, cuando yo no podía. Y no quería que tú lo vieras. Por favor dime que no lo viste, _petit frère_.

Pasé un brazo alrededor de su hombro y lo mantuve firme. 

\--Nunca lo vi. 

\--Bueno--suspiró, recobrando una vez más la compostura--, eso es un alivio, entonces.

Observamos Londres por un largo rato. La orilla del cielo se estaba volviendo como el naranja de las hojas en Regent’s Park. 

\--Necesito visitar la oficina de inteligencia. No volveré hasta horas más tarde. Estás estorbando mi camino, Sherlock--me dijo sin cuidado alguno. 

\--Lo sé--le aseguré. 

**Londres, Pall Mall. 8 de agosto, 1918.**

**  
**

Había sido tanto tiempo desde que había caminado sobre piedras pavimentadas, que no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Afganistán había sido angustioso, pero muy breve, nunca el tiempo suficiente para que perdiera la sensación de las ciudades. La multitud de personas en los bordillos era inquietantemente promedio. Podía oler cientos de cosas que había extrañado; castañas asadas, pan caliente, cubas de fuerte y prensada sidra. Pero temía probarlos, por miedo a que no pudieran saber tan bien como olían. 

Pero esta vez recordaba lo que era volver a casa. Sonriendo miré mi reflejo en la ventana de una tienda. Estaba más viejo de lo que recordaba. Pero era yo mismo, completamente, sin importar mi edad. Las cosas que había visto me darían noches de desvelo, quizá, pero ya no creía que suficientes noches subsecuentes de desvelo podían matar a un hombre. 

Mi mano izquierda dolía débilmente. Había recibido una bala en el centro dos semanas antes. Bliss la había remendado, con mucho cariño, pensé, para un hombre al que había rechazado de manera tan pronta e indiferente. Habría de recuperar pleno uso de ella. No me había quebrado ningún hueso y los músculos se estaban curando anormalmente bien. Pero aun así, habían sacudido sus cabezas y me habían mandado a casa con licencia por tiempo indefinido. 

¿De qué sirve un doctor de sesenta y seis años con una sola mano útil? 

Era una noche húmeda de verano. Las estrellas se podían ver, increíblemente, aunque la luna escondía su cara. 

Pall Mall es una calle ancha, bordeada de árboles, construida para perdurar. No habiéndola visto por cuatro largos años, me vi forzado a observar las casas, intentando recordar cuál de ellas pertenecía a un Holmes.

Luego vi lo que era sin lugar a dudas un Holmes. Mi Holmes. Sherlock Holmes, el más joven. El que había sido dotado con una magia inexplicable. Y mi corazón paró de latir. 

Mi amigo traía una levita pálida de verano sobre un chaleco color perla. Estaba caminando con un brinquito alegre en sus pasos, y sus delgados hombros estaban echados hacia atrás de forma animada. Me pregunté en qué podría estar pensando para verse tan feliz. Sin embargo, un hombro estaba inclinado en un ángulo que nunca había visto antes, y sus brazos no se balanceaban como solían hacerlo. 

Yo haría que todo estuviese bien. Sabía que podía. Pasaría el resto de mi vida intentándolo, con tal de que me perdonara. ¿Había siquiera recibido mi carta? Deseaba saber. Bien podía yo habérmele adelantado al llegar a Inglaterra, por pura casualidad. Pero si la había recibido, ¿me habría perdonado? 

_¿Por qué se veía tan feliz?_

\--¡Sherlock!--lo llamé cuando estuvo a tres metros de mí. 

Sherlock Holmes se detuvo en seco. Su bastón, el cual nunca abandonaría porque lo ha usado muchas veces como arma, cayó al piso. Sus ojos eran de un líquido tan mercurial como los recordaba. 

Y luego, de repente, estaban completamente fundidos.

Yo ya estaba en camino, incapaz de detenerme. Y Sherlock Holmes nunca en todos los años que lo he conocido ha desperdiciado tiempo deliberadamente. En el espacio de tres pasos cada uno, nos encontramos en los brazos del otro. Aferrándonos tan fuerte que ninguno de los dos podía respirar. 

¿Qué importa respirar, pensé, siempre y cuando él siga siendo mío? 

\--John--dijo una voz ronca a mi oído--, si me juras que eres real nunca en mi vida volveré a decir que Dios es cruel.

  


**Londres, el restaurante Marcini’s. Agosto, 1918.**

**  
**

Puede que haya tomado persuasión. Al final, no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo fue que pasó. Pero el viernes por la noche después de que hubiera regresado de la Gran Guerra, Mycroft Holmes insistió en llevarnos a mi amigo y a mí a comer al Marcini’s. Sobra decir que la desviación del comportamiento normal de Mycroft era algo atípico. Pero me pareció simultáneamente grato que nos complaciera de tal manera. Así que le agradecí mientras entrábamos, aunque debo admitir que con cierta fatiga, ya que todavía no me había acostumbrado a la noción de dejar de hablar con Sherlock Holmes por todas las horas numeradas en un día. 

\--He escuchado excelentes recomendaciones--Mycroft Holmes dijo con un gesto de su enorme mano--, no hay problema. 

Nos sentamos en puntos equidistantes alrededor de una pequeña silla circular, cubierta en tela blanca y reluciendo con vajillas de plata. Supuse que los hermanos Holmes, acostumbrados como lo estaban a tener vajillas de plata, no les haría gracia el discutir cuán extraordinarias eran. Luego reflexioné que acostumbrarme a la sociedad después de tantos años metido en cuestiones de guerra sería devastador. Pero rápidamente recordé que estaba equivocado. La guerra de Afganistán me había tomado por sorpresa, y, en su periodo posterior, no había tenido garantizada la presencia continua de un tal Sr. Sherlock Holmes. Y si él no me podía ayudar, vive Dios, que ya para entonces yo me podía ayudar solo. 

Aparté mi vista de los dientes del pulido tenedor y le sonreí muy ligeramente a mi amigo. No me devolvió la sonrisa. En cambio, puso un cuchillo de aperitivo frente a sus penetrantes ojos grises, lo examinó y lo puso de vuelta en la mesa satisfecho. Imitándome para que no me sintiese fuera de lugar. 

En cuanto a Mycroft Holmes, éste tosió. Luego abrió su menú y lo leyó detenidamente. Puede que esto suene presuntuoso, pero juro que yo podría haber sabido si la selección disponible no era de su agrado: Sí lo era. 

\--Tengo un regalo tardío para ustedes dos--dijo despreocupadamente en mitad de la comida. Prácticamente todo lo que Mycroft Holmes dice está falto de preocupación audible, debo admitir. No obstante, alcancé a ver un levísimo ademán en sus dedos mientras alzaba una caja envuelta costosamente, y la dejaba en el regazo de su hermano. Se quedó ahí por unos cinco segundos, reluciendo dentro del papel blanco y el moño azul eléctrico.

Holmes lo sacó de su regazo y lo puso en la mesa frente a nosotros. Frunció el ceño en mi dirección como diciendo: _Yo tampoco sé._ Luego mi amigo, con una ceja grisácea arqueada, abrió la caja con dedos que nunca han perdido ni una pizca de su belleza. 

Sacó un antiguo mantequillero plateada y lo puso en la mesa. Confundido, le sonreí, haciendo una pregunta sin formularla, y mi Holmes comenzó a reír. 

La boca de Mycroft se abrió primero, la mía siguió medio instante después. En cuanto a Sherlock Holmes, a éste le había hecho tanta gracia el mantequillero que no nos notó en un primer momento. Así que no vió a los ojos de su hermano llenarse de lágrimas, antes de eliminarlas rápidamente entre parpadeos. Yo nunca antes había presenciado tal expresión en la cara de Mycroft, y si a mí me conmovió, hubiera destruido a su hermano. Pero se lo había perdido. Se perdió como se me cortó el aliento, como quedé en un estupefacto silencio, se perdió la mano que llevé a mis labios y que se quedó allí. 

Cuando por fin notó que yo había cambiado de color, y que la mano de su hermano se había quedado congelada sosteniendo un tenedor, mi amigo paró de reír. 

\--¿Qué diablos les sucede? 

Volviéndome a Mycroft, yo sólo podía mirarlo. A mí me solía agradar Mycroft Holmes porque me recordaba a Sherlock Holmes, y porque él amaba a Sherlock Holmes, y pudo haber respondido a mi presencia en setenta maneras más terribles y menos acogedoras de como lo hizo. Ahora me agrada por quien es. Y sé que no necesito formar palabras para que Mycroft me entienda. Mycroft Holmes nunca necesita palabras mientras que mi amigo raramente las necesita. Así que no dije nada, sólo me preguntaba, con mi corazón latiendo en mi pecho. 

\--Desde… cielos, mil ochocientos sesenta y cuatro, creo--el mayor de los Holmes murmuró. Mi Holmes empezaba a lucir alarmado. 

\--¿A qué diablos estás jugando? Esto no puede tener nada que ver con un mantequillero. 

En 1882, me enamoré de mi compañero de piso y consumé la unión tras un concierto de Sarasate, en lo que iba a convertirse en pobreza extrema si no llegaba a conseguir cincuenta libras. No me importaba en lo más mínimo. Él parecía hecho por un avezado sastre y era pobre como una belleza de Spitalfields, con algunas de las mismas nociones sobre el amor y las represalias económicas. Yo no era más que la cáscara de artillería vacía de un hombre ya agotado. Aún sacudido con sueños extraños y viendo ghazis acechando en los paraderos de coches. Pero lo amaba. Él me correspondía. Casi nos arruinamos a nosotros mismos, y en algunas terribles ocasiones, el uno al otro, muchas veces. 

Casi lo logramos, pero nunca lo hicimos. Y en 1918, lo escuché reír por primera vez. Suena como la de su hermano… mucho más cálida que su voz, y más simple, sin dejar de ser culta. Una risa como una perla bien pulida. 

\--Verán, señores--Sherlock Holmes expuso con manifiesta confusión merodeando detrás de sus ojos hundidos--, hay pocas cosas en el mundo tan graciosas como un mantequillero. Su mera existencia es certificadamente jocosa. ¿Por qué, entonces, no me habría de reír al éste hacer una aparición? 

\--Muy natural--consentí sin aliento. 

\--Más de cincuenta años, ya ve. Y usted, usted nunca lo hubiera escuchado… ni una sola vez. Bueno. ¿Valió la pena la espera?--preguntó Mycroft. 

Viendo el tenedor aún en su mano, cortó un pedazo de res. De vuelta una vez más a la perfecta serenidad, sin mirarme. O más bien, sin mirarme a mí mientras explícitamente ignoraba a su cada vez más impaciente hermano. El hermano, noté, se estaba enojando sin que le molestara el haber sido enojado. 

\--Sí--respondí--, hubiera podido esperar otros cien años. 

\--Cuán gratificante--Mycroft le dirigió una sonrisa a Sherlock Holmes--¿Me parece que tienen una pregunta? 

Fue mi amigo el que abrió su boca, debo decir. Pero fui yo quien respondió. 

\--¿Por qué nos ha dado un mantequillero?--pregunté. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> (1)Una primula es un tipo de flor muy delicada, una boca de dragon es un tipo de flor un poco más ruda. 
> 
> (2) Para los que no conocen el canon o no han leido esta historia en particular, Holmes hace referencia a una carta codificada de esta manera: cada tres palabras se debe tomar una y así formas el mensaje. Los dejo para que la resuelvan ;)
> 
> \-----  
> No puedo creer que haya terminado esto. En realidad sí, sí lo puedo creer. Porque las historias de Katie son una gran inspiración para mí. Sentía que tenía que darle algo de vuelta. Espero les haya gustado y si tienen alguna duda pueden decirmela. Si les gustaría tener las otras partes de esta serie traducida, por favor diganme. Porque me encantaría hacerlo pero sin un público no me entran ánimos. Para los que hablan inglés y no han leído todas las historias de Katie, Qué están esperando?? Empiecen!


End file.
